Little Wolf
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: COMPLETE: Victor Creed, now leader of the Brotherhood, captures a feral mutant with the ability to absorb injuries. He takes her to the Brotherhood base where she has one task: cure the Wolverine or die. But slowly, the tiny frail is getting under his skin and he's not sure about letting her go anymore... Rated M for violence, language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the boss

**AN: Welcome to my newest Victor Creed story! If you like it, be so kind to review. And if you have anything to add, let me know :-)**

**This one will start out as "rated T" but it will go up. This Victor Creed is a little darker than the one in my ''Diamonds are forever" story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the boss

"YOU BETTER FUCKING FIX THIS STRYKER! OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!" he roared in Stryker's face "I'll make it nice and slow you slimy son of a bitch!"

Victor Creed held the colonel by his throat against the wall, only just loose enough for him to breathe. They were on the first floor of the Brotherhood base. Inside the lab where Logan was strapped down on a table. Weakened and dying thanks to the adamantium that had been injected into his bones thirty years ago.

"Vic... I mean... mister Creed… please, you have to believe me!" the old man gasped as he almost choked on Victor's grip "There is nothing I can do for Logan! The adamantium has been poisoning him and we cannot operate because of his healing factor. His memories… they won't come back unless the bullets are out and again: we cannot operate on him. We didn't know this when we-"

Victor roared violently in the little man's face.

"You put those bullets in there! You find a way to get them out! Same goes for the adamantium you useless piece of shit!"

"Boss, he ain't no use if he's dead" Toad tried to settle between them.

Creed instantly dropped the colonel to the floor.

"He ain't no fucking use to me now!" he barked in Toad's face.

"Please… mister Creed" the ex-military man pleaded for his life.

Creed turned around and looked down at Stryker with much disgust in his eyes.

"I will make you wish for something as sweet as death tiny man… You will suffer… I will break you, I will fucking eat your guts out, you mutant hating scum. So you better think of something, or someone who can take out these bullets and this poisoning adamantium of yours"

Stryker coughed and gasped for air from his position on the ground.

"There… there might be… a way, there's a chance that maybe…"

"Fucking spill it Stryker or my claws will be digging into that brain of yours before the night's over!"

"I know of a mutant… she has this power…" he coughed once more and looked Creed in the eyes "She can absorb pain and injuries. I'm not sure how she has developed her powers though. I've not seen her in thirty years. But she might have a chance of curing Logan"

Creed looked down at Stryker in disgust "Was she one of your little captives for that fucking project X you scumbag?"

"Something like that" Stryker replied, feeling ashamed enough to look away from Creed.

"Tell me everything you know about her" Creed demanded "And get the fuck up from the floor!"

"Her powers take away pain and injuries" Stryker said as he stumbled and pulled himself to his feet clumsily "She absorbs them after which she is weakened for only a little while because she has a healing factor. Once she has recovered from them, she can just do it again, absorbing more pain and injuries. Eventually the subject, I mean your brother, will completely heal. Maybe she can absorb the poisoning adamantium and the bullets in his brain. She won't die from it"

Creed scoffed loudly "Like I give a shit"

"I just mean to say, you will need her to use her powers on Logan more than once so you need her alive. The healthier she is, the more she can absorb"

"So where do I find this bitch?"

"I'm not sure, her birth name is Amy but she doesn't use it I think. She goes by her mutant name which is Ylva. Last name: Aleksandrov"

"She Russian or sumthing?"

Stryker blinked several times and nodded nervously "Her mother was, she goes by her name now. I believe she's still a concert pianist and music teacher. Last time I checked she worked for the New York State Theater"

"Well this little bird won't be hard to find. Well done Stryker, guess we'll let you live just a little bit longer" Victor replied contently with an evil grin on his face.

"But there is one problem" Stryker reluctantly admit "Her DNA… is spliced with specific wolf DNA. Which means… she is a canine feral. Like you sir"

The big feral mutant slowly cocked his head to one side, curling his lip in an angry snarl.

"And why would that be a fucking problem Stryker?" Creed sneered.

For a second there, he thought Stryker had the guts to insult his mutant DNA. Canine ferals were the top of the evolution scale according to Victor Creed. With the keenest sense of sense and smell of all ferals. Acute hearing and eyesight, extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes and agility. Not to mention the enhanced stamina.

Mystique quickly pulled him aside to explain more thoroughly.

"Boss, have you ever met a female feral? Not just any feral but an actual feral from the subclass 'canines'? A mutant of your own kind. Descendant from wolfs and with a big ass healing factor…"

"No, where the fuck would I run into one of those?! Didn't even know bitches like that existed. I thought ferals were all men"

"The women are very rare. They hide to survive"

"Where the fuck from!? If they are feral mutants they have killer instincts and they are physically stronger than anyone else. Besides, with a healing factor like ours, where the fuck would you hide from?!"

"From male ferals. Like you. Ferals are easily provoked and extremely territorial. The females usually hide from male ferals because the males cannot help themselves around them. Apparently something in their scent drives your guys absolutely nuts. Makes you guys wanna mate with them and mark them for life. If anyone as much as looks at your marked feral mate, you'll go nuts on bloodlust" she explained most seriously to Creed.

Creed scoffed and shook his head, obviously not taking the shape shifter serious.

"That's fucking bullshit Myst. I get around with frails more than enough"

"Oh, you mean those crying women that always end up broken or killed when you raid someone's place?" Mystique asked mockingly.

"Yeah those. I like it when they scream, you got a problem with that?"

The blue shape shifter chuckled "Beats me"

He shrugged "For some reason they don't appreciate my natural charm and charisma. Anyway, don't you worry, I have no problem controlling myself around some little bitch who's here to heal my brother. I won't lay one finger on her since I obviously need her as healthy as possible to heal Jimmy. Besides, after she's healed him, I can do whatever the fuck I want with her. But marking her for life… Monogamy and shit? I don't think so. Send Toad and Quicksilver to find the bitch. Let them take a jet and make them hurry the fuck up. I don't want Jimmy weakened any more than he is now. She can't be hard to find; weird fucking name and a weird fucking profession"

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? :-) **


	2. Chapter 2: Little prey

**AN: You might not find this chapter very exciting (at first) but it does hold a lot of information which will be important to the story.**

* * *

Shit…

Shit…

Shit!

FUCK!

Where the hell did those two slime bags come from? She had to get Jason out of here as soon as possible!

They had knocked on her door, introduced themselves and asked her sort of politely to come with them. They wouldn't say what for. But she smelled it instantly: _male and feral mutant_.

They weren't feral themselves but they carried a faint scent of someone feral, and male, around them…

So there was no chance in hell that she'd come with those two!

Once she asked who the feral was, they fessed up. The name which came over their lips, was the last one in the world she wanted to hear.

_Victor Creed._

A.k.a. Sabretooth. But everyone knew that you better not call him that to his face. Leader of the Brotherhood since he finished off the original leader, Magneto. Creed was an infamous and cold blooded murderer. And feral. The worst of his kind she was sure.

How the fuck did he find out about her?!

She ran from them but one of them was fast as lightning! That little fucker. So she fought them and put up a good fight. Better than those two ever would, that was for sure. After more beatings than she thought they could take, they finally fell behind and she could escape them.

Getting Jason to a safe place was first priority. And there was no other choice but to put him back on his medication and bring him to the sanitarium for a little while. It was a safe haven where he sometimes had to go when she wasn't at home to take care of him. Around her, he was calm and he wouldn't use his powers. Because she was immune. But around other people… he had to be on his meds.

"I'm so sorry Jason baby" she said with tear filled eyes as she stroke his cheek gently "It's all my fault. I should have laid low. Or lower anyway"

He was so far gone, he didn't say anything. He just sat in his wheelchair as the nurse waited for them to say goodbye.

"It's only for a little while, I will be back okay? I will take care of you, don't be upset. As soon as I'm back everything will be okay again sweetheart"

She hugged him carefully one more time. Physically he was very fragile. Mentally he was hardly present due to the meds.

"When will you be back miss Aleksandrov?" the nurse asked.

"I… I'm not sure Jane, I… gotta deal with a few things. Lay low for a while"

The nurse nodded.

She understood.

This time Jason's sister didn't know yet if she'd be back… at all.

"We will take good care of him until you're back miss" she whispered politely.

And Ylva knew this was true. Jason had been here a few times. They knew all the meds, they would take him outside, they would treat him gently and not shun him for being a mutant. Besides, his mutation wasn't even noticeable when he was out of his head on medication.

She smiled one last time at the nurse and kissed Jason's head.

"See you soon big brother, very soon, I promise"

_Don't make promises you can't keep Ylva_, she thought.

But if Jason could hear her, she needed him to believe in her. To believe she'd come back for him when everything was safe again.

* * *

He leaned back in his office chair and looked over at Toad and Quicksilver. He couldn't help but laugh at them. Toad had some very serious wounds in the middle of his face. Three perfectly deep red scratches. They would make some nice scars. And Quicksilver… well… you hardly recognized him with those black eyes.

"We're sorry boss… she was fucking…"

"Are you sure you sought out the right frail?" he interrupted them cynically.

He still couldn't believe a fucking woman did this to two of his best men.

"Yes sir. Ylva Aleksandrov. She lives in a small apartment in the Upper East Side of New York"

Victor looked his two lackeys over once more. This had to be a fucking joke. They were roughed up pretty good. This little wolf had claws. Big ones.

"You two… are fucking useless"

"But boss, she runs on all fours like a fucking ani…"

Quicksilver instantly elbowed Toad so he'd shut the hell up.

Victor cocked his brow "A what Toad? An… animal?"

"I just mean… she's very fast boss. And very strong. We chased her for at least two hours"

He growled. Agitated with his little worker bees. What the hell did he pay them for if they couldn't even capture a woman?

"Well, it seems I will go and get her myself"

"I'll prepare the jet sir" Toad said in an attempt to suck up to his boss.

"Don't bother… I run on all fours like an animal remember? I'll be there in no time"

"But how will you get her back here?"

He grinned at Toad "Good point Frog Face. Prepare the jet. Let's see if this little wolf can face a real Alpha"

* * *

Where would she go? She couldn't go back to the apartment, it wouldn't be safe. But she didn't bring anything. No clothes, no food, no money, nothing!

Then again: she didn't need any of that stuff if she was to fight of Victor Creed.

She had the most important thing for the job: the knife.

Safely tucked inside her right boot.

The knife which she stole so many years ago from that man in the club where she worked. He was feral and a decent man to be honest. He seemed pained though. Maybe cuz his claws were made out of some weird ass stainless steel. Screwing over such a decent man… she almost felt guilty back then.

_Almost._

But it had to be done so she seduced him. Didn't take much either. He thought he was about to have the time of life. But just as he was gonna plunge himself inside of her, she shot him straight through the head.

Didn't kill him of course, she wouldn't want to kill him anyway. But it knocked him right out.

And so she took his knife. Tested it one him to see if it was true. Made some small cuts in the shape of a heart on his chest. She found it quite ironic at the time. Imagine the look on his face when he'd wake up.

And it worked: the cuts didn't heal. So the legend was true: one does not simply heal from the Musarama blade. Why on earth this good looking feral man had melted it down to a knife-sized blade, she would never know. But it turned out to be quite the advantage: she could now always carry it around without anyone knowing. The knife had tasted a lot of feral blood already.

And tonight it would dine on Victor Creed.

She wasn't as strong as him, not as fast as him either. But if she could just get to him with the knife. She would be rid of him for sure. Just like all the other little feral punks she had fought off over the years.

Never killed 'em though. She simply couldn't. But she had wounded them enough to get away every time.

But of course, they were not Victor Creed.

This time… maybe she had no choice. Maybe she had to go for the kill.

"Good evening Lex, have you seen Rodriquez by any chance?" she asked the night guard of the New York State Theater.

"No miss, everyone's already gone. Why are you still here? Did you forget something?"

"No… I just… I have an urgent message for him. I have a family emergency so I'll need to take a leave of absence for an unknown amount of time. I'll leave him a message in his office and on his answering machine"

"Ok miss, go ahead" the guard answered as he opened up the doors to the northern part of the theater building where all the offices were stationed.

Message? What message was she gonna leave him and how? She didn't have her frikkin' phone on her.

A quick note would have to do.

_Dear R,_

_That thing we spoke about years ago: it happened. I need to take a leave of absence and don't know when/if I'll be back. Tell my students it's a family emergency. Don't look for me. Be safe._

_Y._

That would have to do. The less he knew the safer he was. The safer they all were.

She had told her conductor years ago about her mutation. Of course if you weren't blind and had half a brain, it was obvious. The little canines when she opened her mouth, the fingernails which were always a little too long. Her bright blue eyes. Brighter than anything beyond normal.

And she told him about Stryker and her fear that one day her past would come back to haunt her. That the mad scientist would find her or tell someone about her. And she was sure that he had something to do with all this bullshit.

All those mutants looking for her all of a sudden… It had Stryker's stink all over it.

On her way out she crossed the big theater hall. Her piano standing there.

It pained her, to be separated from her orchestra, her grand piano.

Just one sonata…

_Just one,_ she thought as she took a seat behind her beloved grand piano.

She probably wouldn't see her own piano, at home, for a long time either. She would play it every day and her brother would sit next to her.

It always calmed Jason right down if he ever threw a fit.

As she hit the last note, a slow and almost sardonic clapping came from behind her.

"Bravo, bravo"

She gasped as shivers ran own her spine at the sound of _that_ voice. That cruel voice.

She'd been so carried away by the music that she completely shut down her senses and never smelled a thing.

She quickly turned around on the piano stool, finding a pair of grey eyes staring at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself: Victor Creed… at your service madam" he added sarcastically as he gave her a polite nod.

"I know who you are" she quickly answered as she got up from the stool.

He inhaled sharply and cocked his head to one side.

"Not too bright… hanging around your precious little theater when you know I'm hunting your feral ass down"

She stood frozen for a while and just stared at him. Until he moved closer…

He slowly strolled towards her, his eyes big and focused on her. A devilish smirk on his face.

A handsome face.

And such a familiar scent… Where had she picked up that scent before? It was ages ago but she couldn't remember where…

"I… I…" she stumbled "I had something to take care off before…"

"Before getting the hell outta town?" he finished her sentence.

She moved towards the other side of the piano as he now stood next to the stool.

"Yes" she whispered.

He licked his lips absently as he roamed his eyes all over her.

"Honey, you'd have to get off this planet if you wanna run from me. And I'd still find you" he winked evilly.

"Oh" she just replied, dumfounded and completely frozen in fear.

"Yeah… I thought I smelled something familiar when I was at your apartment… Nice place you got by the way. I smelled… a male" he cocked his head as his hand lingered on the keys of the piano "Middle aged and mutant. Not feral though. Am I right?"

She nodded reluctantly. He could NOT find out about Jason!

"Husband? Fiancé? Boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Brother"

He grinned contently at her answer.

"Figures, your apartment… your scent… It smelled so 'pure'… And now that he's out of town you figured you'd take your time, play some tunes and then casually walk out somewhere? Some place… safe from me? Where did you plan on going little wolf girl?"

"I… I… didn't plan…"

"Noooooo… you obviously did not… You see… if I were you, I would have run and run fast. But instead you chose to bring your brother to safety, let your employer know that you had to take some time off and then you decided to give a last recital… I thought you'd be brighter than that" he scoffed and grinned wickedly, then his eyes darkened: "You should've run when you had the chance little wolf"

And with that he launched himself forward, jumping over the piano and straight on top of his victim.

Before they even reached the ground, he felt a burning pain in his shoulder blade and he roared wildly.

She managed to pull out her knife, plunge it into his shoulder nice and deep and gave it a harsh twist before crawling out from underneath him and sprinting away.

She ran faster than her legs could carry her. Still hearing him roar wildly in pain.

But she didn't look around. She just sprinted.

As if her life depended on it. Which it did.

Far, far away from him. No idea where to go.

Through the halls.

Straight Through the emergency exit.

Alarms went off, she heard them buzz in the distance.

Onto the streets. Several cars had to brake for her and honked loudly, cursing like sailors.

She ignored them and kept on sprinting.

God damn it! She had aimed for his heart but only managed his shoulder… FUCK!

Maybe it was enough, maybe he was bleeding like hell and he couldn't…

But she heard him behind her already as soon as she entered the woods.

He was there, somewhere behind her.

Getting closer.

She almost started to cry in fear. _Why… why her?!_

She had fought so… so… hard.

All those years ago she was given a second chance and now… It had all been for nothing. Her worst fear would come to life this very night.

He was so close now. She looked around the trees but shelter was no option. He would find her, smell her out.

She kept on running for what seemed likes hours and hours. Until there were no more trees.

SHIT!

She ran up to a dead end cliff. The woods behind her and a big lake in front of her. Balancing herself on cliff, she frantically looked around her but saw nothing.

But she smelled him… heard him!

Where the hell did he go?!

"That water is your only chance little wolf" he spoke dangerously as he moved towards the cliff where she was standing. Slowly, taking his time.

Looking over her shoulder to the water and back at the feral man again, her gaze was changing several times between the ice cold water and him.

The water… She couldn't… it brought back too many horrific memories. But she debated herself for too long.

Suddenly his massive form launched forward and landed perfectly on top of her.

She painfully hit the rocky ground.

"No! God no! Please!" she cried desperately.

"God's not gonna help you now little wolf"

He growled, grabbed her throat and rammed his fist against her jaw.

"Fucking bitch!" he sneered "Stabbing me with that witch blade of yours!"

As he punched her again, she felt something sting in her neck. After that, everything went black.

He quickly chained her arms and feet. She'd surely try and escape again when she woke up. Whenever that may be … He did give her a pretty strong dose.

He looked her over and wondered why she hadn't jumped for the water. Perhaps she couldn't swim?

Her smell was so fucking familiar. Where had he picked it up before?

Bringing his face closer to her neck, he inhaled sharply and tried to remember.

But he didn't. All that happened was a boost of testosterone driving him fucking nuts. So this was what Mystique had meant. Now he understood… Oh, he understood already.

Little feral girls drive big mean feral men fucking crazy. His instincts told him to fuck her, mark her his. Claim the little wolf for himself and then take care of her.

What the fuck?! Take care of her? FUCK right off.

He was 200 years old and always had his inner wolf under control. And now… all he wanted to do was to just let go… Just rip off that jeans and tight blouse… Plunge himself inside, lap up the blood from her thigh and bite down her leg so fucking hard.

He smelled her neck, her face, he sniffed down her chest and let his hand linger on the bottom of her shirt… he pulled it up a little, letting his hand roam over her stomach.

Flawless skin… he wanted to rake his nails down. Make it nice and red. Drench the shirt with her own blood. He sniffed around her neck again and licked his lips. He roared wildly and plunged into her neck, sucking down on it hard, leaving a bright red spot.

NO… GOD DAMN IT!

Fuck no!

_Restrain yourself Dog!_

Slowly, he moved his hand over her breast and squeezed a little before picking her up. He carried her over his shoulder and ran as fast as possible to where he left the jet.

He was hard as rock for fuck sake.

But he could NOT fuck this up for some good-smelling little bitch. He needed her healthy and alive. Not hanging on by a thread because he just fucked the shit outta her.

Jimmy wouldn't stand a chance if the bitch didn't fix him.

Maybe after…

_Yes!_

After Jimmy was healthy, he could do whatever the hell he wanted with this little wolf.

* * *

**AN: hope you liked it... This is by far one of my least favourite chapters lol. Meaning: from now on it will get better xD Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chained

**AN: Awww you guys write the loveliest reviews ever! So sweet you guys ^_^**  
**Okay xD onto the story:  
**

* * *

She woke in instant awareness, not a second was needed to realize what had happened the night before.

The feral man, the hunt, Jason was safe, and now she was chained to a wall in some kind of cell. She narrowed her eyes to adjust to the incoming light. Even though it wasn't much. The room was dark, dusky and there was no way of getting out of here.

Just like all those years ago.

She violently started jerking the chain but it wouldn't give. She panicked a little when she felt the weight of the chains around her limbs.

"Don't bother little wolf. It's adamantium. And good morning by the way"

She recognized the dark, sardonic voice instantly. Her eyes shot up and searched frantically around the room until she caught sight of the big feral man.

"Where am I? Why am I chained? Remove this chain at once!"

For only a second she had forgotten how scared she was. She panicked because of the little dark cell she was in. She was NOT good with dark and small places.

"Perhaps it's me but… it doesn't seem like you are in any position to tell me what to do little wolf. Now, last night we got off on… a bit of a rough start, wouldn't you say?" he smirked down at her as she eyed him fearfully "So why don't we try again: my name is Victor Creed. You can either call me 'sir' or 'mister Creed'. Call me anything else and I'll break your beautiful limbs. Got that?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she just stared at him.

He just stood there, leaning against the bars of the cell, arms crossed and smirking down at her. He eyed her up and down. Even with the ripped jeans, wrinkled blouse and messed up hair she looked…

_Good_.

Definitely more than 'doable'.

And then there was that smell… fucking hell! Mystique was right: he really was gonna have a hard time controlling his inner beast around her.

"Why am I here, _sir_?" she finally dared to ask.

"Be patient little wolf. I will show you in a second. First…" he slowly made his way over to her and placed something in front of her "You need to eat"

She grunted internally and stared at the sandwiches "I'm not gonna eat your poisonous food!"

He growled and grabbed her throat, shoving her roughly against the wall "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! NOW EAT THE FUCKING FOOD!"

Ungrateful little wench. He brought her food for crying out loud! As if he was _her_ bitch instead of the other way around.

He instantly let go after barking in her face. He needed her healthy and alive! So stop the manhandling already… Fuck sake, she made it hard to control his temper too.

She coughed violently and looked up, straight into his preying eyes.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "It's not poisonous you dumb bitch. Why the fuck would I go through all that trouble just to poison you? If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, trust me"

Fine, the man had a point. But trusting him? She would not.

She hesitantly reached for the sandwich and started nibbling on it, realizing she was actually a little hungry. Scratch that: she was starving.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked out of the blue.

"Call you what?"

"Little wolf… I have a name and it's not little wolf"

He smirked down at her and scoffed "I don't care what your name is. I call you 'little wolf' so that's your name from now on"

_No. it's. not._

But she kept her mouth shut and ate her food instead.

"Now…" he finally said as she finished her sandwich "I'm going to unchain you and you're gonna be a good little wolf. No barking, no biting and no scratching got that?"

She nodded silently. He scared the shit out of her. And why the fuck was she even here?! He hadn't jumped her yet… No rape, no marking, nothing. So why?! Maybe he was the kind of beast who liked to play with his food first.

He reached for her ankle and grabbed it tightly "You scared little wolf?" he asked, amused by the scent of fear coming off her.

"No sir, I've never been more comfortable in my life"

He squeezed her ankle tightly as he unlocked the chain "I'd keep my sarcastic trap shut if I were you. Learn your place little wolf, and learn it fast"

She had opened up her mouth without thinking and now realized how scared she was of him.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"That's better"

He yanked her arm and pulled her to her feet violently.

"Follow me" he commanded as he dragged her out of the cell.

She almost stumbled at the force he pulled her along.

"What was that witch blade you stuck in my shoulder last night?" he asked her as they walked the hallway.

She looked at him confused and then she remembered: the blade. She lost it when she stabbed him in the shoulder.

"It's uhm… a special knife which mutants don't heal from sir"

"Yeah… I noticed. Up here" he replied as he pulled her along towards a stairway.

He could hardly use his left arm, the wound still hadn't healed as it should've. It was healing 'human pace'. A.k.a: slow as hell.

"Did you aim for my heart?"

"Yes sir"

"Well, your aim sucks little wolf"

"Sorry" she mumbled almost inaudible.

He laughed mockingly "Bet you are"

He opened two massive doors and she had to shut her eyes against the amount of light suddenly blinding her.

They entered some kind of laboratory. It was huge. There were many other mutants standing around.

"Ya'll got nothing to do or sumthing?!" Creed barked at the mutants standing around.

"They just wanted to see her boss" a blue woman with fiery red hair explained.

"Well…, you've all seen her, now get the fuck back to work"

They all quickly disappeared and then it was just them and a half naked, unconscious man on a lab table.

"This here, is my brother Jimmy" he said as he pulled away the sheet "A long time ago, he had some jack ass scientist inject his body with adamantium. It's poisoning him slowly. As you can see, he's on the edge of dying"

She was surprised by the glimpse of pain in his eyes when he told her about his brother. She could even smell it.

"There's adamantium bullets in his brain too. Causing him memory loss. You are here to fix this"

She stared at the man on the table.

The good looking feral man… she met years ago… in the club… from whom she stole the knife. He had introduced himself as 'the Wolverine'.

Shit. Shit. shit!

Could this shit get any worse?!

"What's wrong?" he asked when he caught her terrified blue eyes "I've been told, this is what you do little wolf… take damage and heal it off" he spit as he walked around the table and stood way too close behind her.

"Are you gonna tell me you're useless?" he asked dangerously.

"No sir"

"So do it. Fix him" he hissed.

"What if… I don't know if…. I mean, I don't know if I can do this" he stammered.

He grabbed both her upper arms roughly and pulled her flush against him violently.

"If you don't" he hissed next to her ear "I will make your worst nightmare come true: I'll beat the shit out of you, I'll rape your every body hole and I will mark you so you're mine. That's what you're afraid of right? That's what you thought I wanted your cute little ass for?"

"Yes" she breathed.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. We have an understanding then" he said as he let go of her "And if you pull it off and cure my brother, I will simply let you go. No rape, no marking, nothing. You'll be a free woman again. On my honor. As long as you do as I say, you'll be alright. Understood?"

She nodded and looked over the man on the table again. He looked absolutely terrible. On the edge of dying for sure. And she did actually feel she should help him, no matter how she got here. It wasn't like the sick feral male had captured her himself. His brother had, because he was so desperate to save his life.

She felt bad for the two of them. They must have been so close. Just like her and Jason.

"I cannot take all his damage at once though. Because it's poison" she reluctantly admitted, a little scared of his reaction.

"I know" he smirked "I have several scientists here who research Jimmy. They will keep an eye on you also. So you simply take as much damage as you can, then sleep it off and the next day you do your little party trick once more. Over and over again until he's all better"

She nodded again "Okay"

He frowned and looked her over. He didn't get it at all. Why didn't she fight? Why did she just consent in helping him? She smelled afraid but not afraid enough for his liking. And it still didn't explain why she didn't fight like a real feral would. It angered him. He wanted her to fight. He wanted to fight her.

Creed turned around to the speakerphone on the wall "Get him in here"

The other doors to the lab opened up and the blue woman walked in. Stryker walking next to her.

She knew it! She knew it was him who sold her out. This could only have been him. That disgusting little insect of a man.

Ylva flinched but masked it quickly. Too late: Creed instantly smelled her rage.

"Welcome Ylva, my name is Mystique" the blue woman introduced herself quite friendly "And this here, is my good friend William Stryker"

It didn't sound at all like Mystique meant that.

"I know who this man is" Ylva replied coldly, her eyes never leaving the old man.

William Stryker swallowed hard and looked quite fearful of the little feral woman. Creed and Mystique exchanged glances but neither knew what was going on between those two.

"Stryker here will keep an eye on Logan and when you and him are both ready, you can start taking damage"

Ylva finally managed to tear her hateful stare away from Stryker and looked at Mystique "I know what I'm here for, your boss explained"

The blue mutant gave her a curious smile "Disappointed?"

"Hardly"

"Show her around Myst" Creed commanded her sternly.

"Alrighty boss" she replied as she took Ylva's hand "Follow me"

* * *

"So this is the kitchen. When you're hungry, just take what you like. Everyone around here takes care of himself so don't expect anyone to bring you food"

"Okay"

"Here, have a drink" Mystique said as she poured her some tea "You look like a tea kind of person"

Ylva smiled a little. She was right, she loved her tea "Thank you"

"Did the boss explain about the security system?"

"Sorry?"

"Guess he didn't. Well it's very simple: don't try to leave the building, you won't succeed and you'll end up badly hurt. Or worse"

"I'll try to remember that" Ylva murmured.

"Then again, why would you wanna leave right?" Mystique mockingly asked.

"Right... I'll just cure his brother and then I'm outta here"

Mystique didn't reply and just chuckled at the little feral mutant as she sipped from her tea.

It made Ylva nervous "He… he will let me go right? I mean... He promised"

Mystique walked closer to Ylva and started caressing her long caramel colored hair. It made the feral woman extremely uncomfortable.

"I have no doubt about it darling. The Sabre's not as bad as he looks" she leaned in and whispered close to her ear "Question is: will you still want to leave when he's done with you?"

Ylva ignored the last comment and quickly took a step back "Sabre?" she asked curiously.

"Sabretooth. It's what I call him behind his back. God forbid if you ever do it to his face"

"I've been told to call him sir or mister Creed"

"And if you know what's good for you… you stick with that" his dark voice came from the doorway "Myst, I told you to show her around, not give the grand tour and throw her a tea party"

The blue woman winked at Ylva and quickly made her way out. Before she left, Victor grabbed her arm and whispered something about staying the hell away from her.

"Made a new friend already little wolf?" he asked sarcastically as he turned towards her.

"Uhm… she just showed me around, like you ordered sir"

He chuckled at her choice of words: 'ordered'. Yes, he did order people around… He was the boss after all. And he enjoyed every minute of his power. Especially over _her. _This scared little wolf standing in his kitchen.

He walked over to where she stood against the counter and placed both hands on either side of her. Locking her between his body and the counter. Making her nervous as hell with his intense and dark stare. Increasing her heart rate and breathing rapidly. He loved the smell of her fear, it was strangely addictive.

He looked her over and growled "How come you don't fight little wolf?"

His voice was able to scare and thrill her at the same time. It was dark and husky. Masculine.  
She looked around her nervously, anywhere but his eyes.

"I… I don't understand what you mean sir"

"How come…" he lingered as one of his talons scraped her cheek "I take you, tell you what to do and you simply… consent, hm?"

Fact was: he thought it was boring and expected a lot more of the little wolf mutant who scarred up his two best men so badly. He wanted her to run, to hide, just put up a fucking fight already so he could go wild on her.

His finger lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you going to answer me or should I choke it out of you?"

"I'm not a very good fighter sir" she whispered "And because, I trust you'll let me go once I've healed your brother right? So I figured I have nothing to worry about"

He grinned at her, his thumb slowly stroking her cheek, trailing little circles around it.

"Yes, I will. But that's not why you don't fight little wolf… I think… you actually want to help people in need. You enjoy it, don't you?"

She was getting real nervous now, how was she supposed to answer this? Was it a trick question? And how could she think about the answer with his warm body pressed against her, his face mere inches away from hers, his hand against her face and his breath flowing down her lips with every word he said?!

Again she wondered where she had smelled this feral mutant before.

"I… feel that… it's the right thing to do sir" she stammered unsure of herself.

He inhaled sharply and eyed her intensely.

"Well" he finally said as he took a step away from her, reaching for her arm "That's pathetic"

He jerked her arm roughly and she stumbled as she followed him towards the door.

"Follow me. Stryker is done and now it's your turn to show me what you can do"

* * *

**AN: Yes it's a little short but I needed to cut it in half. Hope you liked it anyway lol. I wanted to make Victor more agressive but he has enough sense to know she needs to be healthy to heal his brother. **


	4. Chapter 4: Obedient little wolf

**AN: Get ready for a more violent and possessive Victor Creed!  
After this chapter, I'm putting this story on M rating. So if you don't have an account or haven't put the story on follow: search for it under rated M, cuz that doesnt show on default.  
**

* * *

She had been eyeing Stryker for a while from her seat on the other lab table. Slowly swinging her legs back and forward under the table. He was nervous under her intense glare. Not that she gave a damn. The more uncomfortable that scumbag felt, the better.

Cruelty wasn't usually her state of mind, but this man… brought out the worst in her.

Creed was there too. Eyeing her, eyeing Stryker. And growing more curious about the past between the feral woman and the scumbag scientist.

Suddenly she swung her legs off the table and strolled over to where Stryker was investigating the Wolverine.

"I knew it was you" she hissed through clenched teeth from the other side of the lab table.

The man looked up quite nervously "What are you referring to Amy?"

"Don't call me that you lowlife piece of shit!" she sneered silently, hoping no one would hear or find out about the relationship between them.

"I knew it was you who sold me out. You are just _so_ weak, it's pathetic"

"Amy… I mean Ylva… Please, you have to understand; they threatened to kill me if I couldn't fix this. Otherwise I would have never told them about you"

"So? You should've had the decency to keep your mouth shut and just get yourself killed already! You owe me that much Stryker, and you know it. But you're nothing but a coward in desperate need to grow a pair. Always have been, always will be"

"I, I, I… was… scared" he stammered.

She leaned forward over the table, whispering slowly into his ear.

"Obviously not scared enough. But you will be. Because I promise you this: when all of this is over, I'm coming for you" she threatened him as she stared into his fearful eyes "I'll give you a head start because you are so blatantly inferior to me, but I _will_ come for you. Not for any of them, I don't care about this Brotherhood bullshit or the fact that they took me. You however… you're gonna pay for what you did. To me and Jason. You're gonna pay in blood you filthy traitor"

Creed raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked. Thanks to his feral hearing, he had overheard the entire conversation but didn't quite know what to think of it. Maybe there was more fire inside this little wolf than he thought. Perhaps she just chose her battles carefully.

Stryker inhaled sharply and looked her in the eyes before asking the dumbest question in his life;

"Yes… How is Jason by the way?" he asked with a slight grin.

Dumbest question possible.

Instantly her canines and nails were out as she jerked him over the table and growled in his face "Shut your whore mouth you filthy dog! You're not worthy enough to say his name you disgusting son of a…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Creed was next to her, grabbing her arm roughly and forcing her to let go of Stryker. He watched her venomous anger with fascination.

"Let him go little wolf. I still have some use for him" he ordered her humorously.

She was still staring into Stryker's eyes with blazing fire but she quickly let go. The old man stumbled back as he tried to catch his breath.

Creed stared at her while she tried to control her anger. He thought he had a pretty good idea about what went on between these two. Only certain people could get under your skin like this.

"He ready?" Creed asked as he changed his gaze to Stryker.

"Yes sir" Stryker stuttered.

"Time to give it your best shot little wolf. Brain damage first"

She tore away her gaze from Stryker and fixated it on the sick man in front of her. She took in a deep breath and tried to relax, pushing all bad memories of Stryker and his mutant hating activities to the background. For now all that mattered was the dying man in front of her. He needed her help and she needed to help him if she ever wanted to see Jason again.

She took place next to the Wolverine's head. Her hands moved over his face and she softly placed them around his forehead, closing her eyes and focusing on the energy inside it. Bright lights seemed to leave her hands, forming a perfect circle around them and then flowing into his head. In no time it seemed to glow all around them but for her it was very painful. At first it just stung a little but after a few seconds, it hurt like hell. The pain was very visible on her face, she gasped and screeched in pain. Her head felt like it was on fire and soon she couldn't take any more damage. She really gave it her all, took as much as she could.

She had to let go and stumbled backwards only to be caught by two massive arms instead of the harsh floor that she expected.

He had to admit: he was impressed. It was quick and clean, except for her of course. But still: no brains splattered over the floor, no puking, no internal organs bursting out, nothing. Just a few streams of blood from her ears. She looked absolutely shattered as he gently placed her on the other lab table. She looked even more vulnerable and for some reason he didn't really like to see her like this. Didn't want to see her hurt, bleeding and weak. Must be this stupid inner wolf thing wanting to mate with her, wanting her safe, wanting to care for her. Fucking bullshit.

"Brain and memory have been restored sir" Stryker said after checking the scans.

Victor nodded "Good" he mumbled as he looked over at the little feral woman lying on the table.

"What do we do with her?" Mystique asked.

"Leave her here till she wakes, I don't care" Creed sneered, annoyed by the concern in Mystique's voice.

"Boss, maybe we could make up a room for her with a bed. She will rest and heal a lot faster that way"

Victor rolled his eyes. Agitated with everyone telling him what to do, angry with himself for wanting to find her a bed and take care of her.

"Fuck off shifter" he snapped.

"C'mon boss"

He growled in the blue woman's face "I SAID: I don't give a shit! Besides, she's got a room, downstairs in the basement!"

Mystique knitted her invisible brows together, used to her boss' mood swings and therefore not very impressed.

"You want to take her back to the that cell?" she asked in astonishment.

"She is not a fucking guest here blue butt!" Victor barked as he gathered the feral woman in his arms and walked towards the doors to the basement. "You've already shown her around as if she's the newest fucking Brotherhood member. Well, she's not! I'm putting her back in her cage, where she belongs"

"At least leave the door open. It's not like she can escape"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do" he said as he kicked open the doors and made his way to the basement.

It seemed his employees needed a little lesson in who was boss around here. Fucking telling him what to do. He could do whatever he damned well pleased with this little wolf. HIS little wolf. She was nothing more than his possession. A tool to use as he saw fit. And if he wanted her to sleep in a cell like an obedient little dog, then she'd sleep in a fucking cell.

He entered the small room, walked over to the cot and very ungentlemanly; dropped her on it. Looking her over, he sighed. Fine, he'd leave the fucking door open. That way she could find her way to the toilet or kitchen when necessary.

Right before he wanted to leave the cell, he decided to quickly check her condition. He kneeled down and slowly moved her head around to check for any lasting injuries. Well, her ears had stopped bleeding, her face wasn't as red anymore and she was sounds asleep. When he felt the backside of her head, he found three little bullets. Holding them up against the light, he found they were adamantium.

Damn. She had literally taken in the adamantium bullets, absorbed them, then her body rejected them and she had healed completely.

_Fascinating_, he decided.

He gently put her head back on the cot and left the cell. She'd be fine. Not that he gave a shit. Just as long as she was healthy enough to absorb more damage. That was all he cared about. His brother. Not this little bitch he captured. She was a disposable frail like all the others. Okay fine, maybe not like all the others but still inferior to him in every way. No matter how good she smelled.

* * *

"How you feeling?"

It was Mystique, she was leaning against the frame of the cell door and waited for Ylva to wake up.

"Uhm… I… okay I guess" she managed to answer as she sleepily pushed herself up on her elbows.

"You know, I told the boss we should give you a nice room, make you a bed to rest but… he's been a little edgy since you've arrived. Don't know what's wrong with him" the blue mutant explained ironically "So he wouldn't have any of it and dropped you here. Not very gentlemanly of him if you ask me"

Ylva laughed softly "Thank you, that's really kind of you Mystique. Can I call you Mystique by the way?"

"Well, what else should you call me?"

"Dunno, thought maybe you had a last name and I shouldn't be so familiar with you. Thought maybe you'd think me rude"

"Mystique is appreciated" she answered "Here, drink this. And don't worry, it's just water"

She handed her the bottle and Ylva downed in all at once.

"Thanks" Ylva replied "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away"

"What are your abilities?"

"I'm a shape shifter. I can imitate anyone. Even the voice"

"Wow" Ylva gasped in amazement "That's… amazing! Can you show me?!"

Mystique chuckled softly, amused by her enthusiasm. "Sure" she said as she changed into Toad and then Quicksilver.

"I'm sure you remember these two?" Mystique said snickering, sounding exactly as Quicksilver did.

Ylva's eyes widened some more when Mystique flawlessly changed into Victor and a few seconds later she was staring at the exact image of herself.

She jumped up and walked over to… herself/Mystique.

"This is so cool!" she gasped as she slowly touched her face. "No one would ever be able to tell the difference!"

Mystique changed back into her original blue form "Boss always knows. He can smell it"

"Whatever" Ylva waved her objections away "Your ability is the coolest I've ever seen"

"Except for the blue skin" Mystique replied most seriously.

"I like your blue skin. Sets you apart from others who are common, normal, boring"

The shape shifter showed a slight smile "C'mon, I'll introduce you to some people. Some are literally dying to meet you"

* * *

There was a common room where Mystique introduced her properly to everyone, even though they had already seen her yesterday before Victor send/scared them away. They were surprisingly friendly to her, some a little too friendly like Avalanche. And some shook her hand and quickly left, like Quicksilver. Who literally left extremely quick.

Ylva was quiet and just listened to the conversations around. The fact that she only just met these people made her shy. Also, she was an outcast, not one of them. They didn't share anything except for the X-gene.

"You know… I could fix that for you if you like" she said to Toad after inspecting the scratches on his face.

"Nah don't bother" he thanked her "Boss won't like it if you do that"

"C'mon, you will be scarred for life if I don't. He won't even notice, it will only take me two seconds or so"

Toad hesitantly moved closer and looked over his shoulder but it didn't seem Creed was paying attention to them.

"Okay quickly then" he agreed.

She shifted closer to him, putting her warm hands around his face and closing her eyes to focus. Within two seconds the scratches on Toad's face disappeared. Ylva groaned in pain when the deep scratches spread on her face and instantly healed.

"Shit wolf-girl! Are you okay?" Toad asked in concern as he grabbed her arms to hold her steady.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Oh, look!" she said as she touched his face gently "You look normal again!"

She was smiling brightly, very content with her work and no longer feeling so guilty about putting the scratches there in the first place.

He smiled back at her "Well, as normal as I'll ever be anyway. Thanks miss"

"Call me Ylva please" she giggled at his comment about normality. Genuinely smiling and feeling good for the first time in days.

But Creed had witnessed it all and was far from pleased. He growled internally as she put his hands on Toad's face. Choked up when he saw the scratches appear on her face and he almost snapped when Toad took hold of her arms. It was the first time he saw an actual smile on that perfect face and it was Toad's doing... And now his hands around her arms, her hand against his face, her smile… It was too fucking much. The bitch wasn't here to have the time of her life.

He narrowed his eyes, bared his teeth and growled madly.

Within seconds he was behind her, grabbing her arms and hissing in her ear;

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She half turned her face, her features showing confusion and anxiety.

"Mister Creed… I was just healing Toad's scratches…"

He pulled her arms roughly, dragging her over the couch and towards the door. The other mutants were staring as he dragged her out of the common room. Mystique was the only one who wasn't surprised. She knew Victor well and his temper when he was jealous.

"Oaw!"

He ignored her signs of pain as he continued to drag her through the hallway up to his office.

"Let go of my arm! You are hurting me!"

"Yeah, I give a damn" he growled as he opened the door to his office and shoved her against the wall.

He turned her around so her face was facing the wall and twisted her arm violently.

"What did you think you were doing back there little wolf?!" he questioned her angrily as he pushed his full body weight against her back.

"I told you! I was just healing Toad!"

"Now why the fuck would you do something like that?"

"Oaw! Let go of my arm!"

"I asked you a question bitch. WHY WERE YOU HEALING FROG FACE?!"

"Because I scratched him and if I don't heal him, he will be scarred for life"

"Ah yes" he spat sarcastically "You and your fucking bleeding heart. Always willing to help, aren't you? It's fucking pathetic!"

He let go of her twisted arm and rammed his fist in the wall next to her head. She jumped in fear and yelped, pressing her body further into the wall, wishing she could phase through it. Her front was still pressed against the wall. And with his massive body behind her, pinning her, she had nowhere to go.

"Now you listen and listen carefully little wolf: you are here… to heal Jimmy and no one else. Got that? Any energy you have, you spend on him and him alone! You think you can walk in here and wrap everyone around that cute little finger of yours? With your big bright blue eyes and your shiny long hair? Well you are wrong and…"

"Stop it!" she yelled as she struggled to turn around and face him, not one bit intimidated by the closeness of his face and the anger blazing in his dark gray eyes.

"You are not my boss! I am not in your stupid Brotherhood and I am most definitely not your bloody possession!"

He instantly reached for her throat and slammed her back against the wall, holding her up there and pressing himself against her. She gasped for air and tried to claw at his strong hand.

"My possession… is _exactly _ what you are!" he sneered at her.

His other hand slowly started roaming her body as he grinned wickedly, her arms, her breasts, down her stomach and over her hips. One of his legs was between her thighs, holding her up against the wall. She could feel how hard he was as he pressed against her and immediately her fear was back. He grinned at the smell of it. It really was addictive to smell her.

And to feel her.

"So keep talking like that little wolf, and I'll throw you over that desk and screw you" he hissed as he let go of her throat.

She didn't say anything, just stared at him with big eyes. Those big blue deer eyes… Fucking bitch.

"Got anything else to say little wolf?" he dared her. Hoping she'd have to guts to stand up to him again. Just to give him the reason to do what he wanted to. And it'd be her own dumbass fault that he lost control on her.

She took a deep breath, calmed herself down and locked her eyes with his.

"Sir, all I did was heal someone that I hurt. Why is that so wrong? I am here against my will. I help you the best I can and still you insist on insulting me, hurting me and violating me. I do _not_ deserve that so… Why?"

He smirked down at her, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't play his game. He leaned into her and whispered dangerously;

"Because no matter what you think, I can do whatever the fuck I want with you. You _are_ my possession little wolf"

"I'm not ya know" she whispered with her head down.

He growled internally and pressured her throat some more "Do yourself a big fucking favor and stop talking back"

Her eyes shot up and she eyed him fearfully. Now this was the way he liked it. She was scared as she should be. Not talking back like some mouthy cunt. He smirked as he pressed himself tightly against her, his right hand slowly stroking her hair, down her neck and shoulder. Breathing heavily down her face and getting more aroused by the second. God he wanted to fuck this little bitch.

He slowly licked his lips and deeply inhaled her scent once more.

"You're really beautiful you know that?"

She blinked.

What the hell?

She frowned in confusion and felt her cheeks flush. What did he just say?

He cocked his brow "Something wrong with your manners? Aren't you gonna say 'thank you mister Creed'?"

"Uhm… thank you… mister Creed" she stammered slowly.

"Yeah" he mused as his hand continually stroke her face and hair "You're really beautiful and you smell fucking good. Not like anything I've ever smelled before little wolf"

He brought his face down and pressed it against hers. She inhaled his scent and for a moment she wondered what it'd be like to…

No!

His mutton chops were tickling her cheeks as he whispered dangerously into her ear;

"And the only thing stopping me from fucking your brains out, is the fact that I need you healthy and alive for my brother. All the other dolls, they always ended up broken after I was done playing with 'em. Which makes me wonder: how long do you think you'd last hm?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped for air at his threat.

He eyed her terrified face, the way het breath was stuck somewhere in her throat. And he loved every second of it.

"I think" he tauntingly continued "You'd last a lot longer than the others… I think you and I can play for at least a week before you beg me to kill you. Don't you think? I mean, you'd be bleeding from every body hole possible but still… you'd live"

She eyed his lips in terror. And this time she was definitely not wondering what it'd be like to touch those lips with her own.

"So I wouldn't taunt me if I were you little wolf" he continued his threats "Because next time you think it's wise to stand up to me and talk back, I might wanna test that theory"

She shifted her gaze and looked away, too scared to say anything back.

"From now on, you're going to be an obedient little wolf, got that?" he hissed violently.

"Yes sir" she murmured as she reminded herself that she wanted to see Jason again.

"Good" he sneered as he slowly let go of her throat and took a step back "Now grab me a beer and make us some pizza"

Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Us?" she asked unsure of what she just heard.

"Yes _us_, did you not hear me?"

"No I heard you!" she assured him "Be right back"

* * *

They sat quietly together, each on their own end of the big sofa in his office, eating their pizza. He continually eyed her up and down as she tried hard to avoid his gaze and eat without feeling uncomfortable.

"I may have come on a bit strong earlier" he suddenly broke the silence as he finished the pizza "I'm just trying to look out for you really"

Shit… this guy truly suffered from severe mood swings. A bit strong? Seriously?! He pretty much threatened to rape her in every way possible and then kill her. He also hurt her psychically. That's what he called 'coming on a bit strong?'

"Sorry?" she asked in confusion.

What was he talking about and how on earth was he trying to look out for her? So far he was the only person here who had manhandled her like crazy.

"You shouldn't be so familiar with people little wolf. Especially not with Earth-quake-boy and Frog Face"

Creed obviously didn't lack imagination when he had to think of degrading nicknames for his 'minions'. She figured he was talking about Avalanche and Toad.

"Well, I didn't know I was doing something wrong. So… sorry" she mumbled apologetically.

He just eyed her again and smirked "You slept a long time last night… almost eighteen hours"

"I was tired" she simply stated.

"No wonder… after our little adventure in the woods and then that voodoo shit you did on my brother. I'm not surprised"

Where the hell was he going with this? Or was it just small talk?

"Should I… sleep less?" she hesitantly asked him.

He grinned widely and leaned back onto the sofa "No little wolf, sleep all you like"

She reached for the bottle of water on the table. Every minute this conversation lasted, she felt more awkward… Why was she even here? Why were they having 'dinner' together? And why on earth was he making small talk with her?

"He's your father isn't he?" Creed suddenly broke the silence.

She didn't answer instantly even though she knew perfectly well to whom he was referring: Stryker.

"Yes" she finally whispered as she looked away. Ashamed to admit where she came from.

"Yeah I thought so. Only your own blood can get under your skin like that" Creed mused as he thought of Jimmy "Ironic isn't it: I used to work for your father… and now he works for me… and so do you..." he chuckled as he took another gulp of beer.

She raised her brows, looking at him in amusement "Yeah… ironic is exactly what I would call it" she said as she rolled her eyes and laughed a little at him.

It pierced right through him when she laughed. Her already bright eyes lit up even more and she seemed relaxed around him for the first time. She even smelled less tense. He didn't want her to relax. He wanted her on the edge. Scared and obedient like a good little bitch. And he hated the fact that something buried deep inside him, enjoyed her casually lounging around him, eating with him.

Unfamiliar and uncomfortable was what it was.

"Get up. I think Jimmy could do with another dose of your healing mumbo jumbo"

* * *

**After this chapter, I'm putting this story on M rating. So if you don't have an account or haven't put the story on follow: search for it under rated M, cuz that doesnt show on default.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heal you

**AN: This story is 'Rated M' from now on. Just to make sure our younger readers get no impure thoughts or loose morals. As if they need my story for that... lol ;-)**

* * *

She woke up on the lab table next to the Wolverine whom she had healed last night. Only partly since there were more treatments required. After it, mister Creed had given her a choice: the cell or the lab. She had chosen the lab since it was still better than a dark and scary cell. But she hardly slept, the lights in the lab were always on and her 'bed' was a frikkin' surgeon's table. Every limb of her body felt sore and roughed up as if she'd been fighting a certain feral. Which she definitely had not. She knew better than that.

"Ylva"

She quickly looked up, it was Mystique. She liked Mystique, the shape shifter was nice to her so she deserved to be greeted with a smile. Of course Ylva had no idea about the shit she did in her spare time or when she was on mission for the Brotherhood. But to be fair, she didn't care much for it either. She'd been through a world of shit thanks to humans hating mutants. The world was full of shit and then you die. C'est la vie.

Mystique returned her smile "Boss wants to see you"

Her eyes opened wide "Did I do something wrong?"

Mystique laughed softly "No I don't you think did. Don't worry about it darling, c'mon" she gestured the feral woman to follow her.

Mystique guided her to Victor's office "You'll find him in here"

Ylva's eyes widened. She had to go in alone?!

"You're not coming with me?"

Mystique snickered at the silly question "Sorry darling. The Sabre wanted to see you, not me. It seems all he wants to see is you these days" Mystique mused as she walked away.

She wondered what he wanted her for. Probably insult, be rude and feel up on her. Wouldn't be the first time. Oh God, he better not be drunk.

"Mister Creed?" she called as she knocked on the door and opened it. Well he did want to see her so why knock and then wait for him to open the door? Makes no sense. Besides: him opening a door… for _her?_ Right, maybe in a parallel universe but not in this one.

She closed the door behind her and found him sitting on the big sofa. Looking the same as always: black suit, smug grin on his face, intimidating and big. Well, he was big. And muscular. And extremely handsome but terrifying. It made her want to look away all the time in fear of blushing.

_Cruel men like Victor Creed shouldn't be allowed to be this good looking_, she thought.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Little wolf… come in. I want to know how far you and Stryker are with Jimmy"

She almost sighed in relief. Although she wondered why he couldn't just ask Stryker… But it would be rude to ask him and she'd pay for her rudeness in blood probably.

"We've removed about 40% of the poisonous adamantium and all the bullets are out sir"

"Good"

He slowly nodded his head as he shifted in his seat, flinching in pain when he used his left arm to move.

"How is uhm… your shoulder sir?" she asked slightly embarrassed, knowing she had caused the damage herself.

He gave her a dangerous glare and for a moment she thought it was the wrong question to ask. Though she hadn't meant it mockingly. She was not particularly proud of what she'd done that night. Especially when it turned out that he didn't wanna rape, kill or mark her. He just needed her help. Although he could have asked…

"It's healing extremely slow" he finally answered agitatedly.

"May I take a look at it sir?"

"You a doctor now little wolf?" he snapped.

"No sir. But due to my ability, I've seen a lot of damage"

He leaned back into the couch and looked up at her, waiting for her to come closer. She strolled over to him and stood in front of him. He eyed her smugly, appreciatively his eyes wandered over her body. Whenever he gave her one of those looks, she felt as if she stood completely naked in front of him. She wanted to hide from his prying eyes, his predatory glare and that seductive sinful mouth.

"Well?" he asked when she just stood there "You waiting for an engraved invitation?"

"You uhm… need to take your shirt off" she replied as she awkwardly moved her arms around , pointing at his shirt.

He grinned and for a moment he was tempted to make her do it... She had to do whatever he said anyway… He knew the power he had over her. And since he couldn't fuck or kill her, he could always make her do other fun stuff which wouldn't hurt her too badly. Although it would tempt him to no extent and he had to control himself. So it wouldn't make it easier on him either.

Eyeing her lustfully, he slowly unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt. She felt her face flush when the shirt opened up, showing off his perfect masculine chest. She hated herself for thinking about him that way. Whenever she had those thoughts, she fought hard to remind herself he abducted her. And that he was mean to her. Not too violent or anything but he was mean enough that she should hate him for it! But she couldn't and that bugged her.

She took a seat next to him, pulling one of her legs onto the couch as she moved the fabric over his left shoulder. Only slightly touching his bare skin but it was enough to put her limbs on fire. It was utter madness. Pure stupidity! He treated her like his possession, like she was less than him because she didn't fight. And yet her body betrayed her whenever he was in the room.

His eyes roamed her face as her little fingers trailed over his shoulder. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin. His mind automatically wondered off to his bed.

With her in it.

Naked.

Screaming his name while he fucked her endlessly. Her wet folds tightening around his hard cock, God how tight she would be… How loud she would scream… He wondered if inflicting pain upon her, would give him the same satisfaction as it usually did but he doubted it very much. For some reason, he wanted her to want him. To reach out to him and those feelings disgusted him. He wanted her to scream his name in pleasure, not a desperate plea for mercy. Not for him to stop abusing her but begging him to keep pushing his full length inside of her. He had heard that frails could come too, and he wondered if he could make her do it. Strangling his cock, howling his name as he forced her to that point of release…

Shit, he had a hard on.

"It's infected. That's why it hurts so much" she stated after removing the bandage and inspecting the wound.

"So?" he asked daringly, slightly annoyed that she broke his daydreams about pleasuring her.

"You should let me heal it"

He cocked his brow and eyed her dangerously. He _should _ let her heal it? What made her think she could give commands like that? Perhaps this little wolf needed to be put back in her place… a little reminder about who was in charge…

"I could… I mean, if you're okay with it, I could heal it for you" she spoke nervously, not knowing what to do with her hands but fidget.

" Do it" He nodded approvingly "But next time you speak to me like that, I won't let it slide"

She bit her lip "Sorry"

He grinned "You're damn lucky I'm in a good mood today"

He lay back on the couch. She moved closer and carefully placed her hand on his wound. He flinched and growled at her touch, but not because of the pain. Her skin was too fucking soft, her smell was so much more intoxicating and she was moving too fucking tenderly for his liking. And yet he liked it. He just lay back and closed his eyes, completely relaxing under her touch. Confused about the fact that she insisted on healing him. Stupid little wolf.

Suddenly he felt a warm surge go through his body, the pain moving to the background and a few seconds later, it was completely gone. And so was her touch.

He opened up his eyes and saw her falling back on the couch. Tired, hurt and with a big blood stain on her left shoulder. He shot up and tore open her blouse to check out the wound. His eyes moves rapidly over the flesh to search for any lasting wounds but he found none.

"It's fine" she whispered meekly as she tried to get up "It's almost healed already"

His hands moved over the closed wound and suddenly his gaze landed on her chest. He licked his lips lustfully when he saw the curvy area and flat stomach underneath it. Automatically his hand moved down a little, feeling her. He liked the fear in her eyes when she caught his lustful gaze. She tried to hold her blouse together but his hand was still under it, slowly stroking her. She made no move to push him away. His hand lingered on her breast and his nails tickled her stomach.

Suddenly he pushed her back on the couch and pinned her beneath him, his hand still stroking her full breasts and his other hand next to her head, grabbing a handfull of hair. Her eyes widened in shock at the closing of their bodies.

"No, please, don't" she begged him.

He wondered when she'd stop him. When she'd reject him. But her trembling voice wasn't very convincing. Neither was her smell since it was spiked with arousal just for him.

"Don't be afraid little wolf" he breathed down her neck "I can smell what you want"

"Mister Creed" she groaned desperately "Please... stop"

Hearing her say his name, only made it sweeter for him "You know what's funny? You say 'no' but…"

"Please" she squeaked.

He squeezed her breast "I can smell your fear little wolf"

"Because I'm afraid sir" she whispered.

She didn't understand what was so special about that. He was feeling up on her against her will. He was strong, scary and powerful. Of course she was afraid. But those feelings of fear were knotted up with those of raw lust and wanting. No matter how hard she tried to ignore those.

"But here's the good part" he lingered as he hand squeezed her nipple through the fabric of her bra, it hardened instantly "I smell something else too… Something I never expected from you little wolf" he chuckled.

He had smelled her arousal and it hit him like a bloody fist in the face. He had never smelled this on a frail, not when he was on top of them anyway. And most definitely not meant for him. Apparently they never enjoyed his bloodlust… But this particular one… she smelled of pure need, ache, desperate longing to be touched. It made it so much harder to control himself. But he couldn't hurt her. Jimmy needed the bitch, or so he told himself. Just a little while longer.

In absolute agony, he managed to push himself off her.

"Be a good little wolf and get me some beer will ya"

It wasn't a question. It was an assignment and she quickly got lost to do as she was told. Anything to be away from him and calm down her traitorous body.

Her smell was so fucking familiar and it drove him fucking nuts that he couldn't remember where he had smelled her before. It was long ago, but he _had_ smelled her before. He just couldn't figure out where.

* * *

"Mister Creed?" she called out as she closed the office door behind her but found no one.

She saw another door opened up and lights came out. Slowly walking forward, not too sure if she was allowed to just walk in there even though she smelled he was in there. And he did ask her to bring beer. Or command her was more like it.

The room next to his office seemed to be some kind of luxurious spa or something like that.

He was in the Jacuzzi, and it startled her. What the hell! He was naked…  
Not that she could see his entire body or anything. Just his chest, shoulders and his arms which were resting on the side of the Jacuzzi. By God, he was so big.

"Come here" he commanded as he turned around to face her, his smug grin meeting her weary eyes.

But she didn't move one inch.

He glared at her "Come closer little wolf" he commanded dangerously.

It was one of those Jacuzzi's which was built in the floor so she was weary of him… it was water and if he wanted, he could pull her in…

He could.

She slowly moved her feet a little until she was finally in front of him.

He tapped his finger on the floor "Sit"

Hesitantly, she kneeled down in front of him, handing him the beer as he smirked at her. He turned around so his back was facing her.

"My back and shoulders are sore from that witch blade you knifed me with. So fix it"

It was bullshit and she knew it. His healing factor would've fixed every sore muscle by now.

"Sir?" she asked slightly confused.

"Use those cute little paws and work out the knots. Think you can manage that without a manual?"

"Uhm… yes… I think so"

Her hands slowly moved up to his shoulders. As soon as her soft fingers touched him, he shivered and closed his eyes. Her touch was surprisingly experienced. She didn't hold back on massaging him, no shyness or anything. It was the fear of being pulled into the water which made her do her absolute best. Her hands continued to pressure his muscles as she slowly worked out the knots. She bit her lip and tried not to look at his arms and shoulders too much. They were really quite… manly.

She felt a little uncomfortable and wondered why he made her do this.

And then he smelled it again, the spike in her pheromone level: _her arousal_. He grinned wickedly. This little wolf wasn't half as innocent as she pretended to be. He enjoyed the power he had. Telling her to bring him beer, kneel down, massage him…

Hmm, oh yes he could think of a few other things he'd like to make her do while on her knees. So what if he couldn't fuck her. She was his, to with as he pleased. And he could make her do whatever he liked.

She tried to focus on the tiles in the floor. Anything so she wouldn't have to look at his physique. But it was hard to resist… His shoulders, arms, back… he was so incredibly toned, so masculine. She could see every inch of muscle practically begging her to touch him. Never had she seen such a beautiful man. Imagine having those arms around you…

Damn it! She quickly shook the thoughts off her. He was mean to her! He hurt her! Violated her and touched her (sort of) against her will. So these thoughts were absolute ridicule! He was the meanest, cruelest and most insufferable of all feral men!

"You're afraid of water aren't you?" he asked after some time.

"No"

She had paused her massage for two seconds, shocked by his discovery. Now he'd surely pull her in…

"Don't lie to me little wolf. If you lie to me, I will have to punish you. That night I hunted you down, you didn't jump off the cliff. Not because of the jump because that won't kill a feral and you know it. Also not because the water was cold because you like the cold. But you didn't wanna end up in the lake. So let's try that again: you are afraid of water aren't you?"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes sir"

If it wasn't for his feral senses, he would've never heard her whispering answer.

"Why?" he asked.

Fuck! She so did not want to tell him this.

"I don't really know sir"

"You really wanna continue lying to me? Cuz I will drag you in here little wolf"

"Please… I don't want to talk about it"

"Yeah I figured that out already. But I am making you talk about so: Why are you afraid of water?"

He was being very patient for his doing so she better open up that mouth of hers soon.

"Because… well, I never learned how to swim properly. And when I was little… uhm… you see it was my task to keep my brother Jason calm. So he wouldn't mind trick people with the visions he could implant in their heads. And when I failed, my father had certain ways of punishing me"

"Like holding you under water" he finished her sentence.

"Yes sir. So if you could be so kind as to not pull me in. That'd be great"

He chuckled at her over polite response .

"I wasn't going to pull you in little wolf. I'm not actually that cruel. I just don't like being lied to" he said as he stretched his arm muscles and cracked his neck.

Shit… She had to look away quickly. This man was built like a… fucking… brick house? No, there were no words for him. He was just one big chunk of feral muscle. The other ferals who had hunted her down in the past were definitely not this handsome.

He stood up in the water and turned around to face her. His face almost at the same height as hers now.

"Unless of course you want to join me in here… then I'd say you're welcome"

She quickly turned her gaze towards the door "No thank you" she mumbled.

"It's very rude to look away when I'm speaking to you little wolf" he mused with a pleasant grin on his face.

"I know but…"

"Then why do you do it?" he asked as he leaned forward a bit.

She nervously rubbed her temples, trying half to cover her eyes "Because you're naked sir"

"Does that make you uncomfortable little wolf?"

"Yes sir, very uncomfortable, can I please leave?"

"No" he grinned as he got out of the tub, standing next to her completely naked "I have one more task for you and then you may leave"

She didn't dare to look up and stared with wide eyes at the water in front for her.

"You can get up now little wolf, and grab that towel please"

Wow, did he just say 'please'? She couldn't believe it and quickly got up before he changed his mind about her current position. Wait… did he say something about grabbing a towel? She was _not_ going to dry him off! He was naked for crying out loud!

"I don't like to repeat myself so grab that towel" he told her again when he saw how she didn't move after getting up.

Fuck sake, he was really going to make her do it. She really didn't want to but she had no choice so she grabbed the towel.

"I take it you know what to do with it?" he asked mockingly.

"Dry you off?"

"Good girl"

Her wide eyes stared in the distance the entire time as she dried off his shoulders, chest and arms. Realizing more and more how beautifully sculptured his body was. She walked around him and forced herself not to look down as she dried off his back. But she couldn't resist and had to peek. Jesus Christ… she never should've done that.

The entire time, he enjoyed the sweet waves of fresh arousal coming off her. It was just as new for him as it was for her. And he wanted to play a little longer. She walked back around him and tried to hand him the towel.

"No little wolf" he grinned down at her "Everything"

She was feeling extremely uncomfortable and perhaps a little curious at the same time. But mostly uncomfortable. He was enjoying this way too much!

She kneeled down again. Her face was turned to the side, her eyes tightly shut and her long hair covered most of the view. She dried off his feet and slowly rubbed his leg upwards with the towel.

"Look at you… Too afraid to open your eyes. It's almost cute" he mused as he looked down at her face and how close it was to his hard cock "Scared you'll find something you don't like? Or perhaps something you _do_ like?"

She ignored his comment and tried hard to think of other things like… cheesecake, puppies and her piano.

When the towel reached the upper part of his leg, she slightly opened up her eyes.

Christ… He was rock hard… And big…

"I can't do this" she stammered as she quickly got up and ran out stumbling and all.

Leaving behind a chuckling Victor Creed. He knew she wouldn't do it. And he wasn't gonna force her. As soon as her hands would reach that area he would've already raped the shit outta her. So no way. He just wanted their wolfs to play a little. Taunt her a bit. Mission definitely accomplished.

He sighed as he looked down at his throbbing hard on. That was the downside of it all. Since he couldn't let _her_ fix it for him, he would have to find another volunteer. And since there were never any actual volunteers, he'd settle for a victim to take his bloodlust out on. Oh well, what's one more frail dead in an alley?


	6. Chapter 6: Goodness of my heart, right?

**AN: This is my personal favorite chapter thus far. Hope you'll like it.  
**

* * *

When she woke up she had a choice to make: try to avoid mister Creed for the rest of her stay or face him after what happened yesterday and ask what she needed to ask.

Avoiding was no option. She had to ask him… It was important for Jason's sake.

"Uhm, mister Creed?"

He looked her over from behind his desk. The tiny little thing standing in the doorway, afraid to come in.

He fucking hated her that way. She was a disgrace to all feral mutants on the planet. Where was her fucking killer instinct?! Why didn't she try to escape and give him a run for his money… Instead she just accepted her faith and helped them out. Did everything he ordered her to do. Stupid little wolf bitch. As if that would save her from the faith he had in mind for her. He would fucking tear her open as soon as Jimmy was alive and kicking.

And asleep... since his brother wouldn't let him do any of that. It be her own goddamn fault for always smelling so fucking needy.

"What is it little wolf?"

"I… wanted to ask you something sir"

"So ask. I don't bite… hard... You're way too fucking precious aren't you?" he spit sardonically.

Great, he was in one of his foul moods again. But there was no turning back now.

"It's kind of a favor sir" she hesitantly said as she closed the door behind her.

"A favor?" he scoffed. "You've got some guts little wolf… You are asking a favor… off me?"

"Yes sir" she mumbled as she bit her lip.

"Well, out with it, I don't have all night, I have at least five bottles of whiskey to finish before I'm done here"

"When… I was wondering, as soon as your brother is alive and well again…"

"Well aren't you full of yourself" he replied as he got up from the desk and slowly walked over to her.

She almost cringed "I just meant, if I manage to pull it off and he's healthy again…"

Shivers ran down her spine when he was in front of her, towering over her tiny form. Well tiny in comparison to him anyway.

"Then what little wolf? When my brother is alive then what? Am I really going to let you go? Am I…. going to kill you or play with you first?"

"I… don't care about that mister Creed. I just really need to know what you will do with William Stryker"

He frowned at her in confusion. Was she seriously here to beg for the life of her father? The father who treated her like a dog? The father who would hold her under water when she couldn't control her older brother? Was she THAT pathetic…, to come to HIM an ask for mercy for the biggest mutant hating bastard alive… He should fucking kill her on the spot. The little bitch.

He placed a talon under her chin "I haven't decided yet little wolf girl… What would _you_ do with him?"

He half expected her to say something about setting him free, put him in a nice home and let him enjoy the rest of his life.

"I just… the favor I wanted to ask is… you see if you have no more need for him after your brother is healthy… then I would really appreciate it if you could perhaps uhmmm… kill him or something"

_What the fuck._

He almost burst out laughing. Well this was something he didn't expect. So perhaps there was a little killer in there. At least she knew who to come to for the job.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" he asked suspiciously.

He was really way too close for her comfort.

She shuffled on her feet nervously "I can't. I've never actually killed anyone and he's my father. I'm afraid I'll back out on the 'moment supreme' and I really need him dead sir"

He cocked a brow "You _need_ him dead? And why's that little wolf?"

"Because of my brother Jason sir. I need him to be safe from Stryker. And he will never be safe as long as that scumbag's alive"

He grinned down at her, canines flashing, she was a little afraid and he could smell it. Not afraid enough though. Not as scared as people usually were when he towered over them like this. And her scent… so fucking familiar… It drove him insane that he couldn't figure out where he smelled her before.

"And what do I get in return little wolf?" he whispered smoothly as he backed her up against the wall.

"I... I don't… understand…"

He eyed her face, inhaled her nervous scent "In return for this favor… after killing your father, what do I get hm? Or did you think I work for free? I usually charge about 50k for one kill without tracks leading back. But because you're just so fucking cute I'll make it 40"

He creped even closer to her until there was no space in between their bodies and she was pushed up against the wall. She put her hands up against his chest but didn't push. There was almost no space between their faces either. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. And even though she was scared… She also smelled something she remembered from years ago… Something appealing… Where on earth had she picked up this man's scent before?

"Oh… I… I don't think I have that kind of money. I just thought… because I'm helping you with your brother…"

A short laugh "That I would help you with yours… out of the goodness of my heart, right?" he asked sarcastically.

She tilted her head a little, he was staring straight into her eyes and smirking.

Her lip twitched in anxiety "Yes?"

"Well little wolf" he spoke smoothly as he started caressing her face with one talon "You were wrong… You see… You are here because you have no choice... You're mine and I can do whatever the fuck I want with you since you're my possession… You are a captive, not a guest, and most certainly not a friend who can ask for favors. So better know your place my beautiful little captive"

She reached deep inside herself and found some bravery to look him straight in the eyes.

"You know… If… if you would have just asked me, I would have come willingly to help you"

He growled. That fucking bleeding heart of hers again. Her and her fucking sentimental bullshit. Sure, she was right, would he have asked, she was exactly the kind of weak person who would have come. Just to help him out.

No debt.

Nothing.

Just because he needed the help. She would have come. And that's exactly what he hated so much about her. Her willingness to do good in this fucking world. As if it would make a difference.

"Oh well little wolf… let us not speak of debts any longer. It is my honor to oblige in the killing of your daddy. And I'm sure we can work something out after I killed him" he said as he let one of his claws trail down her neck, over her cleavage before squeezing her waist.

He licked his lips and rested his hand on the small of her back "Don't you think so?"

She looked him straight into the eyes.

"Yes" she answered bravely, knowing what she just agreed to. But it didn't matter. Jason needed to be safe. He deserved as much for the last few years of his life.

Suddenly he gripped her wrist tightly and she yelped a little.

"Come here"

"What-"

"I said come here, you deaf?" he growled as he dragged her towards the big chairs next to the fire place "I don't feel like drinking alone tonight. I hope you don't like whiskey. Cuz then I'll get to force it down your throat and it'll be all the more fun"

"No I like whiskey! I love whiskey! I drink whiskey all the time!" she replied a little too enthusiastically as she sat down in front of the fire place.

He poured her a glass.

"Bottoms up" he murmured as he poured the entire glass down his throat.

She sipped from hers as she eyed his face. She hoped he wouldn't get drunk tonight… How much more violent would that make him? Also: she hoped _she_ wouldn't get drunk since she never drunk any whiskey or booze at all.

"So, tell me more about this brother of yours that you just sold your lovely self for"

Her eyes widened and she finished her glass of whiskey in one gulp. She definitely needed to loosen up in order to have this kind of conversation…

He filled his glass up to the top with more whiskey. He grinned and poured her another one also.

"Well… His name's Jason. He used to be a very strong mutant but he couldn't control it. He can make anyone see, think or feel whatever he wants them to. I take care of him because ferals are immune to telepathy and other kinds of mind tricks"

"And why does Jason need taking care of?" Victor asked curiously.

"Because when he was little, my father tried to 'cure' him. He even lobotomized him at some point. After that he ended up in a wheelchair. And he still can't control what he makes people see. He doesn't do it on purpose. I think if my parents would have been more patient with him instead of… Oh well… Around me… he's calm. He even speaks to me sometimes. Not to anyone else though. And he doesn't have much longer to live"

"What's killing him?" he asked as he filled both their glasses with more whiskey.

"Age and brain damage"

Victor eyed her curiously .

"He's ten years older than me but he has no healing factor. So I stopped aging at 25 and he… just keeps getting older and older. The lobotomy caused him brain damage. His body became weaker than the average body and therefore he will die even sooner. Doctor's say it could be five months or five more years. But no more"

Creed nodded slowly "Sucks" he mumbled.

"It's okay. Jason and I… We've been together for thirty years now. It was a good life for him. He was happy and…"

"I don't get…" he rudely interrupted her. "Why you would dedicate thirty years of your life to make his miserable life even remotely worthwhile"

"Well" Ylva answered as she shifted in her chair a little "I have no idea how old I will become but if I play my cards right, I will probably be… ancient. So sacrificing thirty years of that isn't that much of a sacrifice really. Besides, you seem to care a lot about your brother so I think you do get it"

She chose her words carefully, hoping that she didn't push him over the edge. It wouldn't surprise her if he'd shoot up from his seat, grab her throat and bark at her not to tell him how he felt.

She took another big draught of whiskey and stared intently into his eyes. This stuff really burned her tongue.

"It's different" he finally said "Jimmy's strong. Capable. Not a burden"

Ylva smiled "Jason's not a burden as long as I'm around. I know how to calm him down and take care of him. Maybe I need him more than he needs me"

Victor scoffed "I doubt that very much little wolf"

"But perhaps… because you see, I've always taken care of him. And when he's gone… I don't have anyone to care of. So it's almost like I'm doing it because of this selfish need of having to care for someone. To be important to someone? I dunno, but it seems I need him at least as much as he needs me"

Victor gave her a strange look "You're one fucked up little wolf you know that"

She chuckled "Thanks, I'll drink to that" she replied as she poured the whiskey down.

He instantly filled her up with another. Damn she should take it slower with the booze.

"So what about you then?" she asked "You seem very attached to your brother"

"What makes you say that?"

"You went through a lot of trouble to find me, abduct me, threaten the hell outta me. All because you want him alive. That's pretty neat"

He leaned back and frowned at her "Neat?"

"Yeah it's pretty amazing to do that for your brother. He must be really flattered when he wakes up"

He chuckled and pointed his finger at her "I need to rectify something: you're not fucked up, you're outta your fucking mind insane and that would still be an understatement"

She snickered softly "Maybe"

"Anyway, I doubt that Jimmy will be 'flattered' or even thankful at all. We fell out a couple of years ago"

"That's a shame, why?"

"Doesn't matter. If ya restore his memory, things will change. He'll remember how we grew up together and shit. We'll be real brothers again, like old times"

She smiled a little "As soon as all the poison is out, we can wake him up. The bullets are out and his memory has been restored. It might take a few days since his brain needs to heal. But it will happen so you two should be good" she spoke optimistically.

He looked her over once more. This setting was just too fucking weird to be true. He was having a serious conversation with a little bitch that he captured. Little wolf was sitting there, drinking whiskey with him. Cute face, pretty even, talking to him as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Bare feet pulled up in his chair. One arm wrapped around her knees. Nice skin, sharp teeth, claws like him but a mite smaller. Shiny long hair he could wrap his hand around and give it a nice sharp tug while he was fucking her like a wolf…

_Make the bitch scream…_

Scream his name in pleasure… Not that he used to care if they liked it when he took 'em. They never did. And they always ended up broken…

But this little doll would not break. Her healing factor would let them go all night long. Fuck her into next year if he liked. And he would.

Though this wasn't the time. He needed her strong and healthy to take as much damage from Jimmy as she possibly could. If ever Jimmy was a pain in the ass, it was this time.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a minute of silence where he had just been staring into the void. She had noticed, and even smelled, he tensed up at some point during the conversation.

"You know…" he poured them more whiskey "Your power to absorb injuries... what good does it do you?"

She took the glass from him "What do you mean sir?"

"You help people… well fuck me isn't that great. People must have been using you all their fucking lives because of your so called 'gift'. You're not strong… you're obviously not fast enough else you wouldn't be here… you just heal and stay pretty the rest of your fucking life… Well good for you. But your healing gift… it's fucking useless… you take someone else's pain which brings you into a world of pain and weakens you. And what do you get in return? Fuck all, that's what"

How typical. Of course he wouldn't find her gift useful. Her power only did others good, it was given to her to help other people. She could explain that it did her good to see other people alive and healthy… But he wouldn't understand. He would mock her and the more whiskey she drank, the sicker she became of his insults and his constant mockery.

"Because the energy needs to go somewhere mister Creed. It can't just disappear in space, that's not what energy does. I can't take away my own pain because I would absorb energy and then where would it go? Straight back into my own body. Maybe someday I can learn to transport it to someone else. But this would mean I'd give someone else pain and injuries… Someone without a healing factor. Doesn't sound like a plan to me"

He scoffed "Sounds like the only plan to make at least something of it"

She raised her brows. Now it was on…

She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him "You know what else I can do with my healing powers?"

He poured down his drink and reached for the bottle.

"Enlighten me oh mighty she-wolf"

_Sarcastic asshole.  
_  
"I cannot only take away psychical pain. I can also take away emotional pain"

He frowned "Like… make people forget the shit they've gone through?"

"No, they won't forget. But I can disable the pain of when a certain memory comes to mind. Would you say that's useful?" she asked as he leaned forward a bit more and stared him straight into his eyes. "Or don't you have any bad childhood memories mister Creed?"

His eyes flashed with anger as he launched himself towards her. His fist slammed against her left jaw, knocking her straight out of the chair and his other fist gripped her neck tightly. He lifted her up and pushed her up against the wall.

"YOU – LITTLE – FUCKING – RAT" he barked in her face "ARE YOU SNOOPING AROUND IN MY MIND LITTLE RAT?"

She coughed and panted, desperate for a little bit of air. Okay she had gone too far…

"No sir" she gasped "Ferals are immune to mind tricks and I can't perform them. It's just too fucking obvious" she replied through gritted teeth more than sick of his constant abuse.

"_What _ is too fucking obvious little wolf?" he hissed in her face.

His eyes were blazing with fire, his hand still tightly wrapped around her neck, lifting her up from the ground as he pressed her hard against the wall.

She locked her bright blue eyes with his "That someone made you cold".

He instantly dropped her.

With a loud thumb she landed on the floor.

He leaned his for head against the wall, not facing her anymore as she struggled a little to get up.

"Get out"

"I'm sor…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND KILL YOU!"

Her eyes flashed wide open.

She suddenly remembered where she met him before.

In one perfect flash it had all come back to her: His scent, his voice, everything… It was him! All those years ago.

_"Get the fuck out before I change my mind and kill you!"_ he had screamed at her almost thirty years ago.

* * *

**AN: ooooh noooooooooooooes! I wonder where these two met before... No wait, I don't. I already know, Nananananaaanaaaa :-D**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories of a dark knight

**AN: Awwww! I love all your reviews so much, they make me happy! Thank you oh faithful readers! ^_^ ****  
****Now let's find out where Victor and our little wolf have met before.**

* * *

_**Flashback 30 years earlier****  
**_  
_The stink was horrendous when he entered the little cell. He had to fight the urge to gag._

_Blood, puke, piss and sweat was surrounding the place. But when he came closer… He smelled something else. Only faintly… Only just beneath the surface he smelled it._

_Feral cub._

_It moved, the little mutant chained to the wall. He could hear the heavy chains rattling as she shifted in her position._

_Big massive chains around her neck and boney little arms. Not her feet though. She could move around the cell, perhaps 4 or 5 feet._

_"Hello" she whispered musingly._

_A little girl?_

_He crouched down to her level so he could see her eye to eye._

_Victor narrowed his eyes "What's your name little girl?"_

_The girl looked up at him, removing the dirty strands of hair from her face._

_"Amy, sir. What's yours?"_

_Charming._

_That's what he thought when she asked his name in return._

_"Victor"_

_She was still looking at him with her big blue eyes. Bright blue they were. The brightest he had ever seen._

_"How old are you little wolf?"_

_She turned around, her fingers lingered over the carved area on the wall "I think…" she counted the carved spots slowly "I think I'm ten sir. Or almost"_

_He frowned. She carved the wall to keep track of time?! How long had she been in this disgusting place?_

_Well by the smell of it… too long._

_"Are you here to play sir? Like the others?"_

_"No little girl. I'm not here to play. I'm here to kill you"_

_She inhaled sharply and let out a long and deep breath. She leaned back against the wall and took a seat._

_"Finally" she sounded exhausted. "I'm too tired to play… Them in the white coats, they always come down to play games. But I don't understand them. I don't know the rules and they always grow back sir" she was speaking slowly, like she had no energy for words left. And he saw it now: her little teeth and tiny little feral claws._

_"It's not my fault, truly it's not" she continued desperately "But I always lose the game. They win. Now I finally get to win. I'm so tired" she whispered, completely beaten down._

_He only half understood what the fuck she was talking about. Obviously others would come down here and 'play' with her. Possibly the scientists. Her claws were bloodied and so was her mouth._

_They pulled them out. The scientists. They removed her nails and teeth._

_And now she was relieved, because she finally got to give up and just leave this world. Which was all she wanted._

_It changed everything… He didn't know how or why… But his inner wolf was roaring in anger. It had to protect… had to take care. This girl was no prey. He would not finish her. Not this one. This one should be of his own pack._

_He easily broke through the chains with one rip of his claws._

_"Sir, no… what are you…"_

_"Getting you out of here" he hissed as he picked her scrappy little body up._

_"But they… no don't ! They will hurt you!" she cried out._

_Why the fuck would she care, she didn't even know him._

_"Don't worry 'bout that little cub. Wasn't planning on sticking around this shit hole much longer" he murmured as he walked them through several abandoned hallways towards the emergency exit. She hold on tightly to his neck, clutching for a little bit of safety._

_When they reached the door, he pushed through and all alarms went off. He put her on her feet and realized the disgusting little dress she was wearing was once white. She didn't have any shoes on her._

_He quickly took off his shirt and wrapped it around her._

_"Run" he had commanded her._

_"Sir…"_

_"Run!" he barked at her._

_She trembled a little "Mister Victor sir… My brother… My father put him in an iced cage, he has two different eyes…"_

_"I can't help your fucking brother! I don't know where the fuck he is! You should be thankful I let you go, now fucking run!"_

_"But..."_

_"Get the fuck out before I change my mind and kill you!"_

* * *

And so she did. She had run as fast as her little feet could carry her. Through the woods without any idea where to run to.

But when night fell, she had been stupid enough to come back for her big brother.

And against all odds, he had helped her again even though he promised to kill her if she didn't get the fuck lost. He didn't know why, he just did, almost automatically. Instinctually.

She couldn't believe it was him… She couldn't believe she didn't remember instantly. He still looked exactly the same as back then. Even though the cell had been dark, they had perfect feral eye sight.

* * *

Victor remembered everything at the same time she did. Right after threatening to kill her. Which he had done so many years ago. And even then, he hadn't meant it. Just like this time.

She left quickly, running down the hallway, probably back to the lab to see if she could absorb some more damage from his brother.

"Get Stryker in here" he barked through the speakerphone.

One minute later the door to his office opened and in came Avalanche, dragging the old man along.

"Leave us" Victor commanded.

He narrowed his predatory eyes and studied the little man. God how he had aged over the years… it was not a pretty sight.

"Your own daughter" Victor mused.

Stryker froze in one spot, not completely understanding why he was here. He already knew Ylva was his daughter so…

"Your own daughter… un-fucking-believable. Even for you…"

Victor's nails drove into his palms as he clenched his fists in an attempt to keep control, an attempt not to kill this worthless human being. This inferior human being.

"Mister Creed…"

Victor roared and launched forward at the sound of Stryker's voice. He grabbed his collar with both hands and lifted him from the floor.

"YOUR OWN FUCKING DAUGHTER! YOU HAD YOUR OWN BLOOD, LOCKED UP IN A CAGE, PULLED OUT HER NAILS. HER TEETH! YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT. THAT WAS YOUR DAUGHTER YOU SEND ME TO KILL ALL THOSE YEARS AGO"

He slammed his fist into Stryker's jaw and instantly the man spat out blood.

Victor let go of the little man at the sight of blood. He was no competition, not worth it and he still needed the bastard. For Jimmy's sake.

"What the hell's wrong with you Stryker?!" he raged as he strolled around the office "And sit your ass down!" he barked.

The colonel quickly did as he was told. Not up for another punch in the face. Possibly not surviving another either.

"You already know I'm the biggest mutant hater alive mister Creed. How does this change anything? Why do you care?" he asked bravely, wiping away some blood.

"Oh it changes everything… You see, soon…. very soon even, you are no longer needed"

Stryker's eyes widened in fear but he masked it quickly.

"I could just stop helping your brother right now. If you're going to kill me anyway. If you're not gonna let me go, then why should I work for you?"

Victor grinned wickedly at the old man.

"Because I can make it nice and quick or… I can make it last for weeks. So many mutants here who would give an arm for even a few minutes alone with you. Your choice old man"

Stryker swallowed hard but didn't say a thing. Victor stood in front of him, towering over him and dangerously looking into his eyes.

"Did you know she was covered in blood when I found her? The cell reeked of piss, puke, sweat. It was disgusting. Her nails were covered in blood, her mouth was covered in blood. Her own blood. YOUR own blood Stryker"

He studied the man in silence for a little while.

"Why was she locked up in there? And you better give me the full heads-up"

The ex-military swallowed hard before answering, looking Victor into the eyes, trying hard not to back down under his gaze.

Stryker grinded his teeth together as he remembered the night he'd locked her up as if it was only yesterday "It was… her task to keep Jason calm. To stop him when he went crazy. She was the only one who could do it. Around her the little bastard was calm and she was immune to his mind tricks. But one day… she failed. My wife, she couldn't take it anymore. Put a hammer drill to her head to drill out the images. The images Jason put in"

Victor scoffed. That was it? His wife died so he decided to go all anti-mutant-fanatic?

"So you iced up Jason and locked your daughter away from the world" Victor finished the story "Like a fucking dog"

"Yes. Until you went all soft and set her free…"

Before he even finished his sentence, Victor bashed him against his other jaw.

No one had _ever_ accused him of being soft. He was a the Alpha wolf and he had followed his instincts. Fuck soft. Soft had nothing to do with his actions that night. She was of his pack. Or easily could've been. That's what his inner wolf had told him.

He grinned at Stryker's pathetic little form in his chair.

"You know something Stryker, that night, she came back. After I told her to run the fuck off. She came back to get her older brother. The one who killed their mother. _Your_ mate. And just so you know: the person helping her that night... was me also"

"How sweet" Stryker muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Victor ignored his comment.

"But you know what's real fucking ironic about all of this?"

He raised his eyebrows and Stryker shook his head.

"You turned out to be such a mutant hating psycho, just because you lost your precious little wife. Well cry me a fucking river tough guy. Your daughter on the other hand… She turned out… pretty decent don't you agree? Even after all the shit you put her through. You know why that is?"

Stryker still didn't answer. He didn't feel this was a two-way-dialogue. And damn straight it wasn't.

Victor leaned over him dangerously, his voice dark and slow "Because we are superior to you in every way, little man"

* * *

**AN: I hope you're all okay with this explanation and didn't expect anything too extravagant lol :-p**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad sleeping arrangements

**AN: this chapter is actually the reason I started writing the story in the first place. It's inspired by a dream I had years ago.  
**

* * *

"Uhm… Mystique?"

"What is it little she-wolf?" the blue woman replied almost seductively as she turned around and stared intensely into her opponents eye.

"I'm looking for mister Creed, I have something to ask of him. Have you seen him around?"

Now it's getting interesting, the shape shifter thought. What on earth could their little captive have to ask off the big bad wolf she wondered.

"The Sabre is out blowing off some steam. Most likely slaughtering some Friends of Humanity scum, he won't be back until two days from now. Can I help you?"

"Well… I was kinda wondering if… maybe…"

"Oh come one, out with it. You can ask me anything love" Mystique mused as she moved in on her opponent.

"I've been here for three days now. I haven't had any decent sleep or a shower and my clothes are shredded. I was kinda wondering if there was a private place where I could shower and I was hoping you'd have something to wear for me since you're the only female around here"

Mystique grinned at the little captive.

"Your clothes are hanging on by a thread indeed…" she let her finger trail a path over Ylva's arm "Had a good fight with the boss before he abducted you? Hope it was as good for you as it was for him. Anyway, as you can see, I don't wear an awful lot of clothing… But I guess I could provide you with some clean undies. Follow me"

She followed Mystique to her room. As they made their way up, she eyed everything up and down. She never thought the Brotherhood's base would be so luxurious. It was more like a huge hotel with big old fashion stairs, antique paintings decorating the walls and a lot of carpets and plants everywhere. They ended up on the second floor where Mystique's room was. Which reminded Ylva of a superior suite.

"Here's a hairbrush, and some clean underwear. They probably fit. Your breasts are a bit bigger than mine and this bra doesn't fit me so hopefully it fits you" she winked as she finished her sentence.

Ylva blushed slightly "Uhm… thanks. They are very… lacey"

"Something wrong with that?" Mystique asked as she cocked her invisible brow.

"No! They are beautiful I mean. Not that it matters… I don't want people to see this underwear… I want to wear a little more than just this underwear"

"Shame, you'll disappoint the men around here, and one in particular. Anyway, I will have someone pick up some clothes from your apartment. After all, we know where it is" Mystique said mischievously as she winked at Ylva.

"So, where can I…"

"Ah yes, the shower and a nice bed to sleep in" the blue mutant interrupted her as she led her out into the hallway "Go up these stairs, take a left and at the end of the hallway there is one big door. It's empty. You can shower there, there's probably some shirts lying around and you can safely fall asleep there also. When you wake in the morning, your clothes will be I front of the door. Stryker is doing tests with Logan so they won't need you till tomorrow. Besides you need to be fully rested to absorb some more of his wounds right?"

"It would help, yes. Thank you. I really appreciate it"

Mystique put her hand up and slowly stroked Ylva's long hair while smiling sweetly.

"Don't thank me yet love" she whispered as she quickly made her way downstairs.

Right then. Up to the third floor to find the big door.

* * *

She smelled it instantly when she entered the room: this room was not empty. This was mister Creed's room! What was Mystique playing at? Why would she want to get her in trouble like this?

Oh, to hell with it! He was gone for two more days and she just wanted a shower and one night of decent sleep. Sleeping in the cell was terrible and sleeping on the lab table next to the Wolverine couldn't be considered sleeping at all. Of course he would smell that she'd been in his room but it was on Mystique's head. Not hers.

It felt like heaven to finally be able to take a shower, wash her hair and scrub her body completely. She had been in the shower for at least an hour when she decided she was clean enough and ready for sleep. When she looked in the little cabinet next to the mirror, she found a toothbrush and mouthwash.

Dilemma: keep smelling like this and let her teeth rot, or get in an awful lot of trouble for using his toothbrush… Sure, her regenerative factor would could cope with the 'rotting process' but it would soon start smelling horrendously.

"Do NOT let your teeth rot young lady. Just use the toothbrush already" she scolded herself whilst speaking into the mirror.

"Mmmm it feels exciting to be so rebellious, using a toothbrush that doesn't belong to me and possibly get in trouble for it" she continued her little mirror-dialogue with herself "Although… this way… I do have his tongue in my mouth. Indirectly of course. Okay, stop thinking about his mouth. It's really not all that beautiful. Loads of guys have handsome faces. Besides: you can be handsome and extremely cruel at the same time which he has proven to me on several occasions now. Although he did save my life once which makes me wonder how cruel exactly he is… Okay, time to stop talking to myself in the mirror. Jeez I'm such a tard sometimes"

She towel-dried her hair and indeed found a couple of shirts in the closet. Surely they were his… But she wanted something to sleep in until her clothes would arrive… Something clean and big in case anyone would come in. One of his shirts would make the perfect nightgown. Surely she'd drown in it. Figuratively speaking.

Screw it, she decided. He had like fifty of those black button-up shirts lying around. She quickly put one on and jumped in to bed. She looked around her for a light to leave on while sleeping. Darkness was not something she preferred. Luckily she found a candle to lit next to the bed. When she opened up the cabinet to find a lighter, she found something else instead: her blade.

Her Musarama blade… the one she had lost after plunging it into Victor Creed's shoulder.

She stared at it. No. She would not. Not tonight anyway. But she would take it back as soon as she was permitted to leave. Ylva closed the cabinet again and lit the candle. It provided her with enough light to make her comfortable.

The bed was pure heaven . The sheets were so soft, the matrass was too comfortable for words and within seconds she was asleep. Everything smelled of him…

* * *

He slowly strolled towards the bed as he took of his clothes, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Now this was definitely a nice surprise to come home to… Beautiful little wolf in his bed.

He climbed into the bed and brought his face close to hers, inhaling her addictive scent and listening to her steady breathing.

He licked his lips eagerly "Should've told me you were this eager to get between my sheets little wolf" he whispered into her ear.

Ylva woke up in shock and tried to sit up, only to be pinned down by his warm and muscular body.

"Mister Creed! I… I… d-d-didn't know you'd be back! Ooooh shit… I'm so, so sorry!"

He grinned wickedly and pinned her wrists above her head. He tried hard to focus, extremely distracted by the feel of her bare legs against his.

"Don't be sorry little wolf… you know you're welcome in here"

His husky voice sent shivers all the way down her spine and she experienced some new and pleasant physical sensations. The kind she should be ignoring to stay safe.

"No… you - you - you don't understand… Mystique told me that… that you uhm… wouldn't be home for two more days"

"And so you decided this was your bed now?" he asked while using one hand to tickle down her body "That's awfully rude little wolf… I should punish you for that"

"Please" she begged from underneath him "I really needed some sleep… I mean, the lab is horrible because there is no bed and the lights never go out. And… the cell…"

She nervously looked away and never finished her sentence. Not wanting to say how traumatizing small and dark places were for her.

"The cell reminds you of when you were ten years old?" he finished her sentence as he got off her and sat next to her on the bed against the headboard.

She gasped in shock as realization hit her: he knew who she was.

"You remember me also! You see, your scent… it was so familiar and last night I finally could remember where I met you before!" she explained with wide eyes, wildly moving her hands around as if she just made the discovery of her life "But… How long did you know?" she asked in curiosity as she quickly sat up, completely breath taken by the fact that this man had saved her life almost thirty years ago and she never expected to see him again.

"Same. I remembered your scent but I couldn't place it until last night"

"Wow, I don't know what to say…" she gasped "You… you saved my life and then…"

He grumbled "And then you were dumb enough to come back after I told you to get the fuck out"

She smiled shyly at him and sat straight against the headboard next to him. She wiggled her feet and stared at them, not knowing what else to do.

"I couldn't leave Jason like that… and then you got him out too. I never thought I'd see you again…"

He crossed his arms and grinned "And now you wish you didn't"

"No, it's not like that mister Creed" she corrected him "It's just… the circumstances you know? It's like you said the first day: we got off on a rough start. You could have asked me to come and I would have helped you. But that doesn't matter anymore because… Mother of God… I owe you my life… And Jason's!"

He scoffed and shifted awkwardly "Yeah well… let's skip the sentimental bullshit and start talking on how you're gonna repay this debt. You now owe me your life, Jason's life and you want me to get rid of your old man. That's a lot of lives… Damn… you owe me a lot of all-nighters for that little wolf"

For crying out loud, the fact that this man had saved her life made her think for a moment they shared some kind of connection. But all he could think about was how he would 'do' her all week long as soon as she was done curing the Wolverine. Had he ever intended to let her go after this? Why was it always about debt with this man and did it not mean anything that she was saving_ his_ brother now?

No, of course not. She was just a naïve little fool.

She inhaled deeply and sighed "You know" she hesitantly said with a sad look on her face "I know I owe you a lot… and I'm definitely more than just grateful… but that doesn't mean you should use me like that sir"

He chuckled softly and turned around to face her. For a moment she was distracted by his half naked body moving in on her. He slowly, almost gently even, cupped her chin between his fingers and locked his eyes with hers.

"You know what little wolf? It's not considered 'using someone' when that someone screams your name in pleasure"

She blushed but narrowed her eyes, accepting the challenge.

"And how will you know for certain I will do such thing?"

He chuckled arrogantly, never letting go of her chin but bringing his face even closer till his mutton chops tickled the side of her face.

"Because every time I am this close to you, I can smell how badly you want to feel me inside you. I can smell your fear yes… But also your wet little pussy, begging for my cock to pound you endlessly"

She swallowed hard and wondered if he could see her burning cheeks in the shimmery light. His face was near to hers and it was incredibly tempting to close the distance and… taste him.

But instead she moved her head so he let go of her chin.

"I should change clothes and check on your brother, see if there's anything to do for me yet"

He grabbed her wrist before she could leave the bed.

"It's 3 a.m. little wolf. Stay. Get more sleep"

"But… but… this is your bed"

"I told you to stay. And get more sleep, did I not?"

"Yes but…"

"Then stop talking back, lie down and close your eyes" he demanded with an icy tone.

She looked him over wearily for a few more seconds before deciding to lie down and be quiet.  
He was amused by her awareness. Her fear that he would try anything with her. But he wasn't going to. This little wolf wasn't ready for it yet.

But soon…

"Why the candle little wolf?" he suddenly asked "You don't strike me as the romantic kinda frail"

She twitched "I don't like the dark sir"

He scoffed and blew the candle out. She closed her eyes tightly and curled up like a little ball.

He creped a little closer and moved some strands of hair away from her neck. She froze and tightly shut her eyes.

"Don't worry" he mused into her ear "I will stay on my side of the bed and just this once, I won't touch your delicious little body. On my honor"

She didn't answer him, just breathed heavily.

Before he moved away to his half, he pressed his warm lips against the bare skin of her neck where he let them linger several long seconds. She shivered and a slight moan escaped her lips. She gasped a little when she realized how he had affected her and that he probably heard her moan. And then gasp! Shit!

He just chuckled at her reaction, moving his mouth away and lightly scraping her flesh before doing so. Only too aware of the effect he had on her.

Within seconds he was asleep. It took her much longer to finally fall into a restless sleep. The room smelled even more like him now he was there… next to her.

She woke up a few hours later, noticing how both their bodies had moved way too close to each other's side of the bed. As far as she could see, he was still sound asleep so she quickly, and almost soundlessly, darted out of bed and into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror and took a deep breath.

Fuck. She felt her walls crumbling around her, her cold façade slipping.

He was getting under her frikkin' skin. That animal. With his bloody smooth voice and feral muscles. The things he whispered in her ear when no one was around…

She quickly brushed her teeth with his toothbrush again and combed through her long hair. Damn, it was all knotted up, she must have been dancing in her sleep or something.

Okay. Her clothes. Where were they?

Oh right, Mystique promised to put them in front of the door.

Ylva quietly opened up the bathroom door. It was a lot lighter in the room now that it was morning. She tip-toed out and closed the bathroom door without making any sounds.

"Take off the shirt she-wolf"

She almost stumbled over the carpet when she heard his demanding voice. But he caught her before she could fall flat on her face. Damn her clumsiness! She looked up to meet the grey eyes of a predator.

"Excuse me?" she gasped.

"Take. Of. The. Shirt" he repeated dangerously.

"No way… I'm practically naked under there!"

He smirked evilly "I know… but it's my shirt… _So – take – it – off_" he slowly threatened as he crouched closer to her.

She quickly pulled loose from his big arms and backed away, soon reaching the wall between the two big windows. "No" she said once more.

"If you're a naughty wolf… I will have to put you in a cage and save you all over again" he threatened.

He almost felt sorry when he saw the look of desperation in her eyes. She was funny to play with though.

"Why don't we do a trade little wolf? You take off my shirt and then you get these clothes" he replied as he pointed at the clothes lying on the bed. They were her clothes… how did he get his hand on them?

"Or you can give me my clothes first and I change in the bathroom?" she offered.

He laughed at her "Now where would be the fun in that?"

"Just give me my clothes for Christ's sake!" Ylva yelled at him.

He grinned and shook his head.

Then his features slightly changed to a darker shade "Take it off wolf" he growled darkly at her.

"Why?" she yelped desperately.

He waved his finger at her "Because… You're wearing my shirt and I've been wondering for a long time now; what's underneath it all"

She didn't know what to say for a few seconds and stumbled "You…. You're… evil! And you're violating me"

He almost roared in laughter at her fierce reply. Finally the wolf came out to play. He'd been waiting for her to fight back.

"You're in MY room… you're wearing MY clothes, you showered in MY shower and you were sound asleep in MY bed. And still, I'm evil?" he ironically replied.

"Yeah…" she stumbled a little unsure of herself "Where did you find these clothes anyway?"

"They were in front of MY door. They smell of you so I decided to claim them and now we're gonna make a trade my beautiful she-wolf. Look here" he said as he moved to the bed and placed one piece of clothing on it "I've decided that you will wear this black dress. The rest of your clothing will be in the closet over there" he explained as he walked to the closet an put the rest of her clothes in. He inhaled the scent before he put the pieces in there.

She cocked her brow at him "You have decided? Are you kidding me? You're gonna tell me which clothes to wear now?"

He was starting to enjoy this more and more every minute. So there was some fire in there… she was not just a quiet little push over. Good.

"Now don't be a burdensome little wolf and just do as I say" he replied as he moved next to the bed again.

She slowly shuffled a little closer to him. And some more until she was right in front of him and next to the bed with the dress on it. She opened up the zipper and spread it out, the front down on the bed so she could slip into it as quickly as possible.

She faced him once again, a little unsure what to do next "Can you at least turn around?"

He flashed her a feral-like grin "No"

She sighed and looked angrily at his chest, trying hard to avoid his eyes while buttoning down the shirt. But then again, his naked, rock hard chest wasn't really making her feel any more comfortable.  
Screw this, she decided, it wasn't like she was completely naked under the shirt! She was wearing black underwear and yes it was lacey and way too sexy but no nipples or anything were showing. So what was she afraid of anyway?

Well she was afraid he would jump and rape her since she could practically smell his arousal and hear the content rumbling from his chest. All the more, she was afraid she would enjoy it. For Christ' sake: she wasn't made out of stone! And if he would touch her…

But he wouldn't… because he needed her healthy more than anything. So she quickly pulled of the shirt and threw it on the ground, trying hard to avoid eye contact. It was only a couple of seconds before she had slipped into the dress but it was more than enough for Victor Creed to let his eyes roam all over her flawless body and take it all in. The smooth white skin, soft curves, her breasts almost falling out of the black lacey bra, her toned waist and stomach, long slender arms and small shoulders. And God damn those legs. She wasn't tall at all but her legs seemed endless.

Damn, what he wouldn't give for her to give herself willingly to him so he could do whatever he wanted with her. Instead of having to make shady deals with her, he just wanted her to come to him and beg him to fuck her, hard and deep. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the curves of her hips. But before he knew it, the dress was on.

She quickly turned his back to him "Zip it up please" she asked him coolly.

He chuckled contently and raked his nails down her back before zipping the dress up "I hope you didn't flash Mystique this much" he whispered seductively close to her ear.

"Why?" she grumbled. Not at all amused by all of this.

"Because she's the actual reason I don't keep women around my Brotherhood" he whispered as he zipped up the dress and turned her around to face him.

"Whatever. Mystique is nice to me. I like her" Ylva said as she turned around to face him "And she doesn't force me out of my clothes either"

He scoffed ironically "Of course she's nice to you. She bats for the other team. And if she'd have the power, she _would_ force you out of your clothes just like anyone else with more than five brain cells"

"It's still not very nice of you" Ylva mumbled as she took a step away from him.

Victor moved forward to close the distance she created "No… not nice but definitely worth it. And now, my little wolf, you need to go to the lab and fix up my brother"

She nodded and quickly turned around. More than happy to get away from him.

"Oh and one more thing" he halted her before escaping his room "You wanted a room with a bed right? Well from now on, you have one. This is where you sleep, shower and eat. Got that?"

She sighed just loud enough for him to hear it but nodded in agreement nevertheless. Not like there was anything she could do about it.

Not even sure if there was anything she wanted to do about it.

* * *

Everything smelled of her. His bed, his shower, the entire fucking room.

The scent was sweetly intoxicating. He smelled the shirt that she slept in that night and angrily threw in on the floor.

That little fucking wolf bitch. Her scent was everywhere, it was never gonna leave his fucking room! Not in a million bloody years.

He needed to get the hell out before he would tear up the place. Her smell… it drove him to the edge of insanity.

Never did he want something so badly in his life as he did now. But he didn't just want to take it like he used to do with stuff he wanted. He wanted to get it. To receive it freely and willingly.

No debt.

No games.

Just her, reaching back for him.


	9. Chapter 9: Lesser of two evils

**AN: I have a request! Since I am Dutch I often worry I might (ab)use the English language. So if you ever see me using certain words in the wrong context, let me know. I google stuff when I'm doubtful but still... let me know!**

This chapter is kind of a filler but, whatever xD

* * *

She was sitting on the other lab table, her legs swinging under it while eating her yoghurt with cereals. Then she would stare at Stryker with hateful eyes and when that got boring, she would read and wait until it was time to do her party trick. Like she had been doing almost every day now. Sitting, waiting, absorbing pain and wait some more.

"Well don't you look absolutely lovely. I definitely chose the right outfits for you" Mystique taunted her playfully as she walked into the room and eyed Ylva in her black lacey dress.

Ylva didn't want to be ungrateful but she didn't forget about Mystique's trick either. She jumped off the table and quickly walked over to Mystique, catching her arm.

"Why did you do that? Why did you send me into mister Creed's room and then tell me that he would be gone for two days?! I thought you and I…"

"Were friends?" the shape shifter added.

Ylva frowned agitatedly "No. I know better than that, but I thought we… that we got along enough to respect one another. And you were so nice to me… Why?"

"Silly little wolf" Mystique playfully replied as her hand stroke Ylva's face gently "I do respect you. And in all honesty; I like you. A lot. But the sexual tension between you and the boss is making me sick. So I thought I'd help you two out since neither of you were planning on making the first move"

"WHAT?! Are you having a laugh? What frikkin' sexual tension!? There is no sexual tension and to speak of such a thing is absolute ridicule! Have you gone crazy? I am here to cure his brother! And then I'm going to leave and forget this ever happened!"

Mystique chuckled and pulled Ylva aside so no one would hear them "Look. I'm sorry I tricked you. But it all worked out right?"

"Did not!" Ylva objected strongly "He found me in his bed and now I am to sleep in there every night!"

"So what's the problem? You wanted a bed did you not?"

"NOT HIS BED!"

Mystique started laughing and just couldn't stop for the next two minutes. It was too funny for words and it had worked out way better than she had planned.

"Listen Ylva. I'm sorry. It's just too funny to behold. I never expected it to get so out of hand" she finally explained.

"Yeah well, it did" Ylva mumbled as she fixated her gaze on the floor. "Thanks for getting me these clothes by the way"

She wondered why on earth the shape shifter only brought her cute little dresses and her laciest underwear. Instead of just simple and comfortable jeans. But she didn't want to be rude and there was nothing to do about it anyway.

"No problem. You have a very nice apartment. I hope you don't mind but I made myself comfortable and ate your cheesecake"

She smiled "Thanks and no problem. It was almost due anyway" The feral woman almost forgot why she was angry with the shifter.

"You live there alone?"

"No. Me and my brother Jason. I take care of him"

Now the blue woman was curious "Come. Walk with me" Mystique said as she reached for Ylva's arm.

They made their way to the common room and Ylva froze when she saw Creed was there too. Completely on the other side of the room an obviously very busy, but still… Mystique gave her a reassuring smile and guided her to the sofa, far enough away from him.

"So where's your brother now?"

"Uhm, well, when I found out that you guys were looking for me… I brought him to a sanitarium for a little while. I had to"

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He's dying. He's mentally hardly even present but his mutant gift is still… dangerous"

"Mmmm" Mystique mused "But why? What can he do?"

"He can… manipulate your mind. Make you see, hear and feel whatever he wants. But he doesn't control it so it used to make people go… insane"

"People?"

"Well, our mother" Ylva reluctantly admitted

"What happened with your mother? Where is she now?" Mystique asked her.

"Dead. She put a hammer drill to her head to bore the images out. I believe that's the root of my father's mutant-hate. And perhaps because it was my task to keep Jason calm in which I failed. Ferals are immune to all sorts of mind games and around me… Jason was always calm. He's really sweet actually"

Mystique thought about it for a second as she tapped her fingers on the side of the sofa.

"It's should not be a child's task to keep her older brother in line Ylva. Don't blame yourslelf. I've known your father for a while and he is just one of those people who need to hate… it's part of him, it's who he is. He loves to hate. As fucked up as that may sound"

"I sometimes blame myself but..."

"Do you miss her?" Mystique asked suddenly.

"My mother? Yes. Very much. She was lovely. What I remember of her anyway. I don't understand how she could come to choose my father. But perhaps he was different a long time ago"

"How come you take care of the person who killed her?"

Ylva swallowed. Tough question. Although she never saw Jason as the 'killer' of their mother.

"He can't help it. My father should've been more patient with him. Instead he would lock him up, use shock therapy on him, lobotomize him… No. It's not Jason's fault. He was uncontrollable yes, but my father made him insane. He hates mutants for what they did to his wife but it was him who caused it"

Mystique smiled "I respect you Ylva. A lot"

She blushed "Uhm… Thanks"

Mystique moved a little closer, ready to get some information out of Ylva.

"Would you consider staying with the Brotherhood after this?"

Creed pricked up his ears. He had been eaves dropping of course, but now it got really interesting.

"Uhm… Jason needs me" Ylva explained to Mystique "And this is not a good place for him"

"But what if _he_ wants you to stay?" the shape shifter asked as she moved even closer and lowered her voice.

"Sorry?" Ylva replied in confusion

"What if the boss would ask you to stay?" Mystique repeated herself in a soft voice.

Ylva frowned a little and looked away "That's not very likely" she whispered "I don't think he's very fond of me. He likes to taunt me, mock me, laugh at me and insult me but I don't think he likes me on a personal level"

"What makes you say that?" Mystique asked in surprised, curious how on earth this feral woman could have such strange thoughts on the matter.

"I think it's my 'lack of feral instinct' or something. I'm not a fighter. I prefer to avoid conflict. I prefer to be alone and safe and … I am not a killer either. I've never killed anyone, not even to protect myself. And he…" Ylva nodded her head towards Victor who was standing with his back towards them "…is always taunting me. Waiting for me to crack. To start fighting back. I don't understand why but I'm not going to give into that. That's not who I am Mystique"

"Okay fine but… but hypothetically speaking: what if the boss _would_ want you to stay?"

Ylva scoffed, the idea was beyond ridiculous "Then 'the boss' will have to learn to take no for an answer. Because my first priority is Jason"

Mystique sniggered softly and hoped Creed didn't hear that. Which of course he did. He had heard everything.

He suddenly turned on his heel and stormed out of the common room, leaving his papers and files flying around the table.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE WOLF-GIRL. TIME TO HEAL MY BROTHER" he yelled from the hallway, commanding her to follow.

"Seems I got you in trouble again. I do apologize" Mystique said as she frowned at the door Creed had just gone through.

"It's okay" Ylva replied "I'm getting quite used to all these mood swings. If he wants to impress or intimidate me, he should come up with something new"

The shifter laughed and Ylva quickly followed Creed to join him in the lab and get to work on the Wolverine.

* * *

He looked at her with fascination, admiration almost, when she trailed several paths down Jimmy's body and absorbed the poison. He watched how she flinched in pain several times but kept going anyway. A bright white light was forming beneath her hands and covered his brother's body in no time. The last few days, his brother seemed so much healthier than before she came along. Well, before he took her with him.

She stumbled and he knew she wouldn't be able to take much more damage very soon. It was always like this and he had become familiar with the routine. She started groaning in pain and her veins were very visible, shining through her skin almost. He strolled around the table and caught her just as the lights disappeared and she fell backwards. He looked her over and growled in anger, remembering the conversation she just had with Mystique.

"How much more Stryker?" Creed snapped without even looking at the inferior human male.

"Possibly, one more session should be enough and then he just needs to make it through the night sir"

Victor nodded sternly "Right. She can do that tomorrow or the day after" he said as he put her on the table.

In all honestly, he didn't care if she did it next week or next year. His brother wouldn't die of it and quite frankly, he wasn't ready to give up his possession. He shouldn't even have to, that was the whole point of possessing something.

She meekly opened up her eyes when she felt the cold table beneath her. She let go of his arm and tried to steady herself on the table. But even though she was sitting, she quickly lost her balance.

"Careful now little wolf" he told her as he caught her shoulders.

"Sorry" she mumbled "Little dizzy"

"No shit. Let's get you some food and make you healthy and strong again" he said as he lifted her off the table and carried her towards the kitchen.

"Oh… so you think I'm strong now?" she whispered tauntingly as she looked up at him.

His lips twitched into a grin "You're strong alright"

* * *

Later that night, she was reading a book in the common room. Completely healed from her last escapade with the Wolverine. Although she was tired, she didn't want to go to bed… Because her bed was… his bed. And she hadn't decided yet if maybe she should just go and sleep on the lab table again. The cell was not an option.

But it was late and the common room started to empty. People went to bed and she wasn't even sure where mister Creed was right now. Maybe he wasn't here? Maybe he was 'working'? Or… he went some place to blow off steam?

She closed her book, let her head rest against the side of the comfortable sofa and yawned. Maybe she could just fall asleep and no one would notice. Just this night. But of course, no such luck.

"I don't recall giving you permission to sleep here little wolf" his voice came out of nowhere.

When her eyes flew open, he was sitting opposite off her on the sofa.

She blinked several times before answering "I was just reading sir..."

He licked his lips and smirked at her delicious little body.

"How much longer you're gonna sit here wolf? My bed's awfully cold" he purred.

"I'm sure it's not, since you're in it, sir"

Oh crap. That came out wrong.

"I mean…" she stumbled but he just smirked.

"I know exactly what you meant. Anyway, you better not fall asleep here because I gave you a choice: the lab or my bed. Choose wisely" he said as he got off the sofa, walked around it and stood next to where she was sitting.

Shit this man was tall. Especially since she was sitting down and he was just standing there, eyeing her and waiting for a reply.

"You know…mister Creed… there are so many rooms here… I don't understand why- "

"You don't need to understand little wolf" he interrupted sharply "You need to obey"

She growled internally "I think I'll read some more before making up my mind sir" she almost hissed in anger.

He chuckled as he eyed her up and down. This little wolf would definitely be in his bed tonight.

"So you make a big fucking deal out of sleeping in my bed, but using my toothbrush is okay?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his. Damn it, she was waiting for him to comment on that.

"I… don't have a toothbrush here sir" she mumbled as she lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

He smirked and cupped her chin in his big hand, lifting her head and forcing her to look at him.

"So, my DNA is now inside this pretty little mouth" he mused as his index finger slowly caressed her lips "Where it should be"

And then he was gone. Leaving his scent behind for her to linger on.

His bed… or the lab table. She wasn't sure which one was the lesser of two evils.

She opened the door almost soundlessly and tip-toed towards the bed. For a moment she debated herself on whether or not she should take her dress off. But she quickly erased those thoughts. Of course she wouldn't take it off! He would probably not allow her to wear one of his shirts as some sort of night gown and she definitely wasn't gonna lie next to him in her underwear.

_Please be asleep, please be asleep, please be asleep._


	10. Chapter 10: First night

She opened the door almost soundlessly and tip-toed towards the bed. For a moment she debated herself on whether or not she should take her dress off. But she quickly erased those thoughts. Of course she wouldn't take it off. He would not allow her to wear one of his shirts as some sort of night gown and she definitely wasn't gonna lie next to him in her underwear.

_Please be asleep, please be asleep, please be asleep_… she thought as she slowly pulled away the covers and crawled into bed.

"So you decided to come did ya?" he murmured as he turned over to face her in the shimmery room.

"And you decided to not be asleep" she grumbled when she noticed he was awake.

The idea was silly to begin with. How on earth would she sneak past such a famous predator?

"Careful now little wolf. Remember whose bed you're in and be polite. Besides; why would I be asleep when I'm waiting for such fine company?"

"Because waiting for me tired you out and you are finally willing to cut me some slack?" she asked with a pinch of hope in her voice.

"Nah" he chuckled "Don't fool yourself little wolf"

She lay on her back, her eyes on the ceiling and her arms on top of the sheets, tightly holding them down.

"You gonna sleep in that dress Ylva?" he mused.

She flinched. It was the first time he called her by her real name and she turned around to give him a confused look.

"Yes. Because I have nothing else to sleep in sir"

"So sleep in nothing" he huskily replied as he moved a little closer to her side of the bed. "I don't mind" he winked.

She pursed her lips and secretly prayed he wouldn't force her to take her clothes off.

"I'd rather not sir"

A deep growl rumbled through his chest "You know, I could _make you_"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Of course he could make her. He had made it quite clear he could make her do whatever he wished her to do. And she was growing quite sick of it. She turned around to face him and looked him straight into his dark grey eyes. Their feral senses enabling them to see each other perfectly in the shimmery room.

"You are waiting for it aren't you?" she asked daringly "Waiting for me to crack…"

Now it got interesting, he thought. He leaned up on one elbow and eyed her curiously. His muscles showed off even more this way. But she would not be distracted this time.

"What makes you say that little wolf?"

His tone was sarcastic. Sardonic even. She narrowed her eyes and it felt as if she pierced right into his soul. If she continued this for a long time, he might actually feel uncomfortable in her presence.

"Because…" she spoke slowly as she leaned forward dangerously "You're a sadist" she almost spat out the words "First you kidnap me, then you hurt me and force me to do whatever you say no matter how… _unconventional_. You also seem to enjoy insulting and mocking me even though I don't deserve such treatments. One minute we are having a decent conversation and another minute I'm being forced up against a wall with you feeling up on me. You don't necessarily hate me, you don't even dislike me that much. The only reason you treat me this way, is because you can't stand my passivism and you want me to crack. You want me to break down in tears and cry like a little bitch. You want me to fight against you and beg you to let me go? Well, let me tell you this mister Creed: It's _never _ going to happen"

He inhaled sharply and growled internally. He eyed her intensely, semi amused by her reprimand. But he had half a mind to show her what happened to people who talked back the way she just did.

"It will happen little wolf. Just wait and see, I can make anyone crack. Even you"

"There is one big difference between anyone and me sir"

He scoffed "And what's that?"

She lay back on her back and stared at the ceiling with a mysterious smile on her face.

"I have nothing to lose, mister Creed. _Nothing_"

And with that, she turned around, facing away from him an closing her eyes contently.

He didn't reply. Instead he just stared at her back venomously. It was true. For some strange reason, he _did_ want her to crack. It angered him that she hardly ever fought back. That she just let him push her over and did whatever he told her to do. That she wasn't anything like him. And what angered him most of all was indeed her God forsaken passivism. She was scared, yes. But not scared enough. And when he smelled her, it drove him and his testosterone level fucking nuts. And he could smell how obviously he had the same influence on her. He could smell how her inner wolf wanted to collide with his.

She was so… sugar and spice. So fucking sweet so… disgustingly kindhearted. And most of all: so in control.

The bitch.

"Get me some water" he finally snapped after at least half an hour of thinking about her words.

She sighed, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom where she found a glass and filled it with water. Before she turned to walk back, her eye caught sight of his shirt hanging over the towel rack. Mmmm, she smelled it and it was indeed the shirt she had slept in the night before. She quickly took of her dress, put on the shirt and walked back to the bed with his water. This was a lot more comfortable to sleep in.

He didn't comment on the shirt when she hopped back into the bed and handed him the glass.

"Your water sir" she said ever so sweetly.

He didn't thank or say anything to her. He quickly gulped the water down and looked her over. Still sitting on the bed in his shirt. His sheets covering her slender legs. He wanted to rip away those sheets…

"You have Jason" he grumbled out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Have. Your. Brother" he said ever so slowly "You say you have nothing to lose but you have your brother to take care of"

She smiled sadly at him "No, I don't. He's dying and… well, he used to need me but nowadays he hardly knows I'm around. He doesn't need me mister Creed. I like to fool myself into thinking he does"

"Well what about your career then? You worked and studied for years to be what you are now. Don't you love being a famous pianist?"

"I'm not that famous, I'm just a professional. Nevertheless, I do love it. But it's kinda pathetic if your job is the one thing in this world that you live for"

This conversation was weird. What was he doing? Convincing her that life was worth living just to be able to break her down or something? She had to change the turn of this conversation…

"Okay" she finally concluded in her most serious voice "There might be one other thing in this world that I really cannot live without"

"Tell me" he commanded as he turned to look at her and leaned on his elbow again.

She lay down, covered herself with the sheets and looked at him intensely.

"Okay. I will tell you. But you have to keep it a secret so that no other sadist can blackmail me with it, deal?"

He grinned amusingly at her choice of words "You really enjoy making deals with me, don't you little wolf?"

She raised her eyebrows at him "Do we have a deal or not mister Creed?"

He raised his hands in surrender and laughed "We have a deal"

Her eyes shone every so brightly as she smiled mischievously at him.

"Cheesecake" she whispered "A big fucking cheesecake with cherries and extra cream on the side" she grinned wickedly.

"You're fucking insane" he laughed at her.

"Why?! Cheesecake is the best! You could lock me up in one big ass cheesecake and I would eat my way out in no time"

"Sounds tempting but I have no ideas what a fucking cheesecake is"

"Are you kidding me!? You never had a frikkin' cheesecake? Oh my God… this explains so much" she joked with fake concern "Your life must be terribly empty!"

He laughed and lay back in the pillows "Go to sleep. Crazy wolf"

She chuckled and turned away from him "Remind me to make you a cheesecake someday" she yawned "Can I ask one more favor without you laughing at me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Shoot"

"Can I light the candle so the room isn't too dark? I don't really like the dark to be honest"

He growled internally and wondered for second if he should say 'no'. It was fucking ridiculous to be a grown woman and still afraid of the dark. A grown feral even! But then again… she had been locked up in a dark cell when she was a little feral girl.

"Fine"

"Thank you" she replied as she got up to light the candle next to her.

"Why are you so afraid of being marked by a feral male?"

The question honestly slipped his tongue. It had been on his mind for days though. He imagined it was nice for a frail to have a mate to protect and take care of her. Someone with a rivaling healing factor who didn't age, just like him. Ferals didn't have to be alone. But thanks to frails like this little wolf, they were a dying race.

"Because… feral males are… shit!" she grunted.

"Shit?" he asked mildly offended.

"No wait! I didn't mean that, that was not my answer, I was just cussing because I couldn't find the right word. I mean… I don't know how to explain it. Should I be honest?"

"Yes"

"You won't be offended mister Creed?"

"Permission to speak your mind little wolf, just this once"

She inhaled sharply and looked him straight into the eyes "Feral males are very territorial. And aggressive. And possessive. It's strange that they are so different from females who are so much calmer and more… I dunno. Female I guess. They are just more female. I like to be alone and I fought really hard to stay independent and… free. Everyone wants to be free right?"

"Suppose so" he mumbled.

"Well so do I" she whispered.

"Mmm" he mumbled "Go to sleep"

They both tried to get fall sleep but it came for neither of them. She had her back turned to him and he was staring at the ceiling. For her, everything smelled of him. For him, everything smelled of her. And this way, they managed to drive each other nuts without doing or saying a thing.

"Why did you work for him?" she whispered after some time.

He knew instantly who she was referring to: Stryker. The mutant hating bastard. Of course she was curious why a mutant like Victor Creed would work for a man like Stryker.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep little wolf?"

It wasn't a venomous reply. Just a simple statement. Letting her know he did not want to talk about it. And he definitely didn't feel he needed to explain himself to her. The little frail never fought a war in her life, she never saw her buddies die face down in the mud, never seen grown men cry and throw frantic panic attacks due to PTSD after a war. So what did she know about his life and who did she think she was to ask this question? When the opportunity arose, he took it. Simple as that. To get out of that shithole he called 'a military career'.

She carefully turned around to face him and at the same time he turned on his elbow to meet her impelling gaze. For a little while they just stared at each other. Her eyes not backing down this time.

"I don't mean to judge. It's a mere question out of curiosity" she explained.

He pursed his lips and thought about it for a little while.

"Because…" he slowly started to explain his story to her "I am good at fighting and killing. Always have been. I've fought countless wars which is very boring when you can't die. An opportunity came along and it paid well. So I took it"

"Alone or together with your brother?"

"With Jimmy. We were always together, ever since we were little cubs"

This made her very curious… "How old are you exactly mister Creed?"

He chuckled "Almost 200 years old little wolf"

"Wow" she gasped "That's old"

He chuckled and nodded "Guess so"

"Do you regret working for Stryker? I mean; Back then, when you found out what he was working on?"

She lowered her eyes a bit and started playing with her nails. Slightly uncomfortable with looking at him the entire time even though this was a decent conversation, for a change.

He scoffed loudly "No I don't regret a thing. It paid well. But if I'd known he was busy destroying mutants I probably woulda killed him. There's other ways of making money for people like me. But I was blind sighted on getting the adamantium"

She bit her lip in order to prevent asking him what he meant with people like him. Not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"You wanted… to be like the Wolverine? Like your brother?" she asked in shock.

"Jimmy and me… we've always been a little… competitive like that"

"Mmmm, so it could've been you both dying on a lab table then. You should be glad you didn't let Stryker impale your body with that crap. It was very foolish of the Wolverine to do that. My father's a fucking psycho. He used to test all kinds of crap on mutants. Never sure if it would work out or not. Of course he didn't give a shit cuz it were 'just mutants' to him"

He grinned, canines flashing at her "So why didn't you ever kill the bastard little wolf? Why do you need the big Sabre to do the job for you?" he asked slightly mockingly.

She smiled a little and eyed his face.

_Handsome face._

"For the same reason you are helping the brother who once abandoned you. Because we continue to hope that these people change and will treat us different than they once did. We hope they will start treating us better someday. But they never do so the joke is on us"

"Pfff" he scoffed "When Jimmy wakes up and he aint on his fucking knees thanking me, I'll cut his goddamn head off"

She chuckled "No you won't"

"You don't know me well enough little wolf. You don't know what I'm capable off"

"You're right. I don't know you very well sir. But I believe we have one very bad habit in common"

"And what's that?"

She bit her lip "We accept the love we think we deserve"

He looked away from her and at the ceiling again. In his eyes, they had a lot more in common than that. But yes, definitely that also.

She lay back in the pillows also, staring at the same ceiling as him. She bit her lip… He seemed to be in a pretty good mood and she didn't want to change that but she did have one more question.

"I have one more question and then I'll stop bothering you" she finally stated.

"You're not bothering me. You think I invite a frail to my bed and expect her to keep her trap shut? I'm not that stupid"

She chuckled. Great, now even his sexism was amusing to her… She must have hit her head somewhere, and hard. It was tempting to comment on the 'invite'. Since it had been anything but. She had no choice: she was to sleep in his bed if she was to sleep at all.

"Although I can think of a few other things to do with that cute lil' mouth of yours. And it doesn't include talking" he replied as he moved a little more towards her.

"Why don't you want anyone to call you Sabretooth? Why do you dislike your mutant name?" she quickly changed the topic to the matter she actually wanted to address.

He lay back and sighed. "That name doesn't suit me very well anymore. Besides, as leader of the Brotherhood, people should either call me 'sir' or 'mister Creed'. It shows my authority around here"

She nodded and figured there were more reasons behind it but it wouldn't be wise to bug him right now.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a grin "Was that all little wolf? Can you now, for crying out loud, shut the fuck up and go to sleep?"

She smiled a little "Yes mister Creed" she whispered as she turned away from him again.

After a few minutes, she turned her head towards him.

"You're not naked under there right?" she asked out of nowhere.

He grinned wickedly "Why not move away the sheets and find out"

"No thanks, I'm quite alright" she quickly answered.

"You sure? Or just scared you'll find something you like?"

"Good night sir" she mumbled as she moved to the far side of the bed.

* * *

**AN: Just a little more patience for the real lemons. I'm working on those. Don't hate on me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Second night

**AN: thanks everyone who put my story on follow or favourite. And thanks for all the lovely reviews, they fire up my belly, in a very on sexual way of course.**

* * *

No matter how far she had moved away from him the night before, they still ended up way too close to her liking. Because that morning her nose was pressed against his naked chest. Their bodies were even touching and they were both on their sides, facing each other in the middle of the bed. He had already been awake. Due to the sounds of her purring in her sleep and it amused him greatly. No matter how much she struggled, no matter how hard she fought it, when her inner wolf took over it was more than clear what she wanted.

And he didn't mind at all, to wake up and see how close she moved, how she was pressed up against him, purring while inhaling his scents. Quite frankly, he wanted to pull her closer to his chest but it would wake her and she'd struggle. And although that was fun too, he decided to lay very still and just stare at her.

At least an hour later, when he saw how she slowly started to wake up also, he realized there had been no nightmares last night. Nor the night before when he found her in his bed and they went to sleep. Strange… He couldn't even remember a night without dreaming of the wars or his brother leaving. Or his old man.

It was there and then he decided she would not work on his brother today. He wanted at least one more night without nightmares. And a beautiful she-wolf in his bed. He pretended to still be asleep as he heard her waking up. But he couldn't suppress a chuckle as she quickly jumped out of the bed. Probably in shock when she found out how close they had slept together.

* * *

The entire day, Ylva was bored out of her mind. She would walk from the kitchen and back to the common room over and over again. Getting some food or drinks. Fixing other peoples food or drinks just to do something. Read a book, watch a funny TV show. If only there was a frikkin' piano in this godforsaken Brotherhood facility!

But no. Nothing to do for her. For some reason 'mister Creed' had ordered the scientists to do something else and so they wouldn't work on the Wolverine today. Which meant she wouldn't work on him either and that automatically lead to: absolute and utter boredom. At least she didn't have to look upon the wrinkly face of William Stryker.

Time for more tea, she decided as she sighed and walked over to the kitchen the sixth time that afternoon.

She was tiptoeing to get the large tea pot off the kitchen cabinet and wished she had proper mutant ability. Like… move stuff with her mind or fly so she could reach the damn thing.

Suddenly a large body was rubbing hers from behind and a big hand folded around the tea pot, bringing it down on the counter in front of her.

She quickly turned around and tried to hide the disappointment in her features and voice "Oh, Avalanche, Hi"

"Ylva" he said smoothly "Need help with anything else you little light weight?"

He was standing a little too close for her comfort so she leaned backwards, angling her spine in an awkward position. Anyone else would have gotten the hint already…  
She cracked her neck and tried to move away from him, only to be welcomed by the fridge in her back.

"No thanks, I'm good" she said with a polite smile.

A smile which he completely took the wrong way…

"I haven't seen you around much lately. Starting to think you're avoiding me"

She laughed nervously and held on tightly to the tea pot "I… I uhm… I'm only here to heal the Wolverine… I'm not really allowed to hang out with you guys I think"

"Allowed?" he asked sceptically.

"Yeah… mister Creed told me to stay in his room when I'm not working on the Wolverine"

Avalanche smiled creepily and moved a little closer, his hand resting on the counter next to her.

"His room hm? That's not very nice of him. To treat you that way" he smoothly answered as he eyed her up and down.

"Uhm, it's okay. I'm just here to cure his brother. He needs me as healthy as possible so I need to rest a lot and not waste my time doing other stuff"

She didn't add that she was fine with staying in Creed's room since she was safe there. And she wasn't as sure about her safety when walking around the facility. This super awkward conversation with Avalanche proved exactly that.

"I'd never treat you that way. But then again: maybe he just wants you all to himself" Avalanche winked at her.

"No… why would he want that? I'm just here to…"

"O c'mon Ylva… pretty girl like you. Feisty…"

"I'm not feisty" she quickly objected.

He chuckled. Damn it she wanted this conversation over with. And fast!

"You know" he lingered as his eyes moved to her chest again "When all this is over, we should go and do something together"

She cringed "Uhm, when all this is over, I am going back to my old life and take care of my brother so I don't think I'll have…"

"Ylva" he rudely interrupted her "I wasn't asking honey. I'm saying: when all this is over, you and I should spend some time together. Have some fun, you know?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise "And I was saying no" she answered him determinedly.

He roughly grabbed her arm "Women don't say 'no' to me wench"

"Let go of my arm Avalanche" she warned him as she narrowed her eyes at the bigger man. Damn he really was a lot bigger.

"No"

Her eyes widened and her scent changed into a slightly fearful one. But it wasn't the sight of Avalanche or the fact that he wouldn't let go of her arm. No, it was the even bigger man who stood behind her attacker all of a sudden.

Creed.

Before she could even blink, his hand was around Avalanche's throat, lifting him of the ground and forcing him to let go of is arm

"Nothing to do Quake boy?" Creed sneered down at his prey.

The other mutant looked down at his boss and tried to gasp for some air.

"Sorry sir" he stammered fearfully "I was just having some fun you see"

Creed's eyes flashed with the purest kind of anger "Next time you're planning on touching what's mine, remember how expendable you are. Now get your ass to work"

He threw his worker bee right out of the kitchen and turned around, facing his little wolf with the same angry eyes.

"And what of you little wolf? Hm? What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting tea sir. You have me do nothing all day remember?"

His eyes moved up and down her body, the soft material of her black and wavy dress was clinging to her curves. He inhaled her scent and moved closer. The look she gave him, reminded him so much of when he found her in that cage thirty years ago. A look filled with expectations. Waiting for him to make his next move and content with whatever he would do. As long as he would just get it over with.

"Let me give you some advice little wolf" he spoke softly as he moved in front of her "Stay away from the men of this Brotherhood, got that?"

She frowned in confusion. What the hell was this all about? She didn't do anything wrong!

"He was just getting the tea pot that I couldn't reach sir" she replied in a tiresome voice.

"Wise up little wolf and don't be so naïve. There isn't one man in this facility who isn't more than ready to jump your bones"

His hand reached for her face and he cupped her cheek in his big claw. His face moved closer and halted right before his lips touched her forehead. She flinched a little at the contact.

"Including me" he added slowly before turning to the fridge and grabbing a beer "So if ya know what's good for ya, you stop being so goddamn promiscuous"

Her eyes suddenly were the size of teacups. WHAT did he just say!? Promiscuous?! How dare he... This was the limit. Inside, she was boiling in anger. He really knew how to push the right buttons.

He's just trying to intimidate me, she told herself as she was still frozen in one spot, the tea pot in her hand nearly breaking in her grasp.

Trying to scare her into… into what exactly? Submission? Breaking down in tears? Is that what he wanted? But why?! She hadn't done anything wrong!

She was so sick of this. Sick of him. And his fucking smooth talk. The things that came over those disgustingly perfect lips were… so goddamn degrading all the bloody time!

Creed strolled towards the exit with a beer in his hand when suddenly the tea pot smashed into the wall next to him. He turned around and found the angriest little wolf he'd ever seen. Fists clenched and fuming with rage.

"I. AM. NOT. PROMISCUOUS!"

He scoffed out a laugh "Did you… just… throw a tea pot at me?"

"HE CAME ON TO ME! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR MEN IN LINE CREED!" she screamed and stormed out before he could wrap his mind around what just happened.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked around at the shattered tea pot. Well, at least she finally broke something of his in anger. In her place, he would've broken down the building. Oh well, it was a start.

* * *

She sat on the floor against the side of the bed, staring out the big window. Tears of anger burning in her eyes as she rapidly breathed in and out. Even her canines were out. They were never out. Same for her expanded nails. Promiscuous… who the hell did he think he was?! Her… promiscuous… Of all the people on this goddamned planet! The nerve of that man!

"You okay?"

It was Mystique that broke her blazing trance.

"Oh, uhm, yes. Mystique, thank you"

"You shouldn't take it personally. Boss doesn't like it when others try to take his toys or flirt with them" she advised the feral woman as she strolled into the room and stood next to the bed.

"I was not flirting back though… I don't… I never… I don't even know how"

"Well you did something to set him off, he seemed very pissed"

"Avalanche just helped me because I couldn't reach for a bloody tea pot. And then he might have tried to hit on me but that wasn't my fault. I didn't send him any signals that I was interested. AT ALL! Because I'm not!"

Mystique chuckled softly "No need to defend yourself to me, I believe you. But… well, boss just doesn't like other boys touching what's his" Mystique mused teasingly "And we are talking Avalanche… he's a notorious women magnet"

Ylva frowned and couldn't quite figure out why on earth women would be attracted to such an airhead as Earthquake boy.

"I don't think Avalanche is the one I should be afraid of" she finally answered as continually stared out of the window.

Mystique smiled mysteriously "You scared of the big bad Sabretooth? Still?"

"Sometimes" she admitted "But only a little"

"Well, don't be. He swore on his honor didn't he? That he wouldn't rape, kill or mark you?"

"Yeah he said something like that" Ylva answered as she thought back to what his exact words were.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. He's a coldblooded killer but he never goes back on his word. So he won't touch you unless…of course" Mystique purposely waited a few seconds "You really want him to"

The shape shifter winked mischievously at Ylva and quickly made her way out.

Mother of God! What was wrong with all these fucked up Brotherhood mutants?! She was just here to heal that bloody Wolverine who had been stupid enough to let Stryker do his mutant tests on him. And now everyone was all over her. Like she was the new kid in school everyone wanted to be friends with. Only this didn't really feel like friendship. At all.

Damn them all to hell. Tomorrow would hopefully be the last day in this hellhole. Tomorrow she would heal the Wolverine for good, he'd wake up and she'd be done with all this crap. Then she would pick up Jason and move far, far away.

That was of course… if mister Creed really planned to let her go. And with every passing day, she had less faith that he would.

* * *

She was still sitting against the bedside when he came into the bedroom that night. He could smell her anger as he eyed her sitting there, her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms hugging them tightly.

"Next time you throw something or raise your voice at me, I'll snap your neck."

The only reason he said it, was because she was too goddamn stubborn to turn around and notice him. And it made him angry. She should have the decency to turn around and apologize. Hell, she should be on her knees begging for mercy.

Now there's an idea, he thought.

"Get up" he snapped.

She hesitated for a second but got up from the floor nevertheless.

"Come here"

With her feet almost dragging her towards him, she finally stood in front of him but refused to look into his eyes. She could almost feel his eyes burning holes into her skull.

"Take off my shirt"

Her eyes shot up "What?" she gasped.

"Take. Off. My. Shirt" he repeated slowly. "I'm going to bed. And I've decided I might as well use you for other fun things when I can't use you for what I really want. So get a move on little wolf"

She gritted her teeth together and brought her hands up to his shirt. What was the big deal anyway? It was just a shirt, she had seen his chest before. The unbuttoning process was a slow one since it wasn't easy to open his shirt with mildly trembling hands.

When she had undone every last button, she moved the fabric over his shoulders, trying her best not to touch his chest with her bare hands. However tempting it was.

He chuckled as he could hear her usual steady heart, race like mad. The increased amount of pheromones coming off her right now, were undeniably driving him nuts and went straight to his groin. His cock twitched in his pants when she looked up at him.

"Stay there" he commanded when his shirt was off.

He walked over to the bed and sat down staring at her and planning what he could do next. So many things were possible right now. He leaned back on his elbows, giving her the full picture of his masculine chest, arms and shoulders.

She nervously looked to the ground and he knew she found him attractive. She was scared and intimidated by him but also turned on. The smell was everywhere.

"Come closer"

She took a deep breath and moved a few steps towards him.

"Closer" he growled.

Again, she moved a little and he stopped her when she was only just in reach of him. He brought his hand up and pulled the red ribbon which was tied around the waist of her black dress. Her eyes widened when she realized he wanted to undress her too. He lustfully licked his lips as he threw the ribbon to the ground. In the mean time she focused on not looking at his chest and failed miserably. He was too frikkin' beautiful and if she wasn't so edgy right now, she might actually enjoy it.

The front of her dress was decorated with black buttons and it couldn't be more perfect in his opinion. He got up from the bed and slowly strolled around her trembling little body.

"Relax little wolf. I swore on my honor remember" he soothed as he stood behind her.

She could feel the warmth of his body through the material of her dress and suddenly his big arms came from behind her and started unbuttoning her dress at the front. He buttoned it all the way down to her waist as he breathed heavily down her neck. He smelled of musk, wood and blood. Her inner wolf purred at the smells but her human mind stayed put.

When he had opened up her dress completely, he slowly moved it over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She clutched at her own body, trying to hide whatever she could. With his big hands on her shoulders, he pulled her flush against his naked chest and inhaled all her scents.

She only closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy his scents and the sweet sensations he made her experience. But it was a big mistake. His scent made her wanna give in and she only just managed to regain her control.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Because I _can_ little wolf. And… because it's fun. Aren't you having fun?"

His voice send tremors through her trembling little body.

"No sir"

He chuckled "Mmmmh little wolf. Don't lie to me. I can smell you. I can smell that you are just as much on the edge of losing control around me, as I am around you. And I like challenges"

The entire time he had just stood behind her with his hand on her shoulders and her body pressed against his naked chest. But now, it was time to proof a point.

"The only reason I'm not throwing you on that bed, rip off your panties and fuck you senseless, is because you'd need a lot of time to recover from it. Healing factor or not. And I need you healthy for my brother's sake. So therefore, you're safe from me. But I wonder: what's your excuse? Why aren't you on your knees, begging me to shove my cock deep down this beautiful throat" he whispered as one of his hands folded around her throat to proof his point.

"I told you" she answered through gritted teeth "I'm not into feral males"

"That's funny little wolf. You sure as hell smell like you're into me" he chuckled as he walked around and stood in front of her. She didn't move an inch and realized it was because he hadn't given her permission yet.

He brought his hand up to her face and started stroking her hair, all the way down her shoulders, her arms and her back. He looked her over appreciatively. Her chest, the black bra, her slim waist and toned stomach. The matching panties and slender legs beneath it. He was definitely making it hard on himself this way, but he didn't care. He wanted to take whatever he could from this she-wolf. He just wanted to drive her fucking crazy. So at some point, she'd give in. So at some point, he'd finally have a willing frail. Because that's what he wanted. No rape, no kill. Those actions simply didn't excite him when he thought about her. He wanted her to beg him to give it to her. To squirm underneath him in pleasure. To scream his name over and over again. He wanted to feel her orgasm around his throbbing cock. He wanted to plunge his mouth between her wet folds and make her come on his face.

"Can I please have a shirt to sleep in?" she finally asked without looking up.

"Why? You have no reason to cover yourself up"

"But I don't like the way you look at me sir"

"And what way is that little wolf?"

"Like…" she swallowed and looked him bravely in the eyes "Like I'm a piece of meat or something"

He chuckled and shook his head. This was as far from the truth as she could get. Well, almost as far.

"The only thing you and a piece of meat have in common is the fact that I wanna _eat_ both of you"

The euphemism of his words was not lost on her and her cheeks flushed once more. The image vividly imprinted in her mind.

"I'll give you a choice little wolf" he continued taunting her "You can either sleep with the shirt on, or you can sleep with the candlelight"

She frowned "I have to choose between being scared in the dark and being scared you'll rape me?"

He chuckled and his arm snaked around her back as he brought the other one up to lift her chin. Her flesh felt like it was burning and she could feel his erection against her pelvis. She brought both her hands up to his chest to push him of her but he only held on tighter. His body was so frikkin' warm and she could hear his heart beat as rapidly as hers. Which made her wonder why he would taunt her, but also himself, like this.

"It won't be rape by the smell of you" he grinned as he pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent once more "You can't help getting wet for me wolf"

This little wolf fucking wanted him no matter how often she denied it.

"Get it through your head: I'm never going to rape you Ylva" he whispered too close to her lips "Unless you wanna do some role play of course"

She only heard half of what he said. She was too busy focusing on his mouth and his breath on her lips. It was tempting to close the last remaining distance between their faces but then he softly brushed past her lips with his mouth and whispered;

"Now get on your knees"

"What?" she blinked and was suddenly broken out of her trance.

"I said get on your knees. Or did you think you were done undressing me?" he said as he walked around her and sat on the bed.

"My shoes first" he commanded her.

She blinked a few times and decided there was nothing else she could do. So she got down on her knees and grumpily started taking of his shoes. One by one. Who on earth did this man think he was? She wasn't his bloody valet!

Once the shoes were off, she reached for his ankles and removed his socks too. She left the items next to the bed. He better not think she was gonna put them away for him! He loved every second of it and meanwhile just stared at her half naked body, on her knees in front of him. As it should be. He could make her take off the last remaining items…

He got up from the bed and stood in front of her. Towering over her little form, still on her knees. Just the way he liked it.

"And now the rest" he urged her on.

She didn't move and just sat there. Staring at his knees. Not planning on moving unless he made her.

"You're not gonna try and make me say 'please' right little wolf?"

Now that would be something, she thought. But no. Fat chance. So she brought her hands up to unbuckle his belt as he grinned down on her.

He stepped out of his slacks and Ylva quickly got up from the floor.

"Did I tell you to get up?" he asked sharply.

"Uhm, no" she mumbled as she knitted her brows together.

"So why are you standing?"

For crying out loud. This man was absolutely insufferable! She sighed and agitatedly lowered herself on her knees again.

"You're job isn't done yet little wolf" he mused.

Oh Lord, he was seriously going to make her take off his boxers?! Her eyes widened in shock at his manhood which was obviously hard as rock. Suddenly the fear was back again.

"You didn't sleep naked yesterday mister Creed" she mumbled.

"I did. But you neglected to check. Your loss. Now get a move on little wolf"

She did not move right away. She was hesitant. This was utter bullshit! She was here to heal his brother and now she was acting as his… his fucking servant, or slave even! He was bloody forcing her into some kind of sick minded form of submission. So why the fuck did she feel so bloody aroused? She hated her traitorous body right now.

"Don't be so scared little wolf. I swore on my honor. I'm not gonna put anything in your mouth that doesn't belong there…"

His hand cupped her chin and his fingers slowly stroked her lower lip.

"Well…" he continued "I mean, anything you don't want me to put in there, yet"

It was then and there, that she decided two could play this game. She was forced to do this so she might as well make it easy on herself and if possible: turn the tables.

She determinedly pulled his boxers down without looking at his groin. After that, she looked up at him with big bright eyes and most innocently asked;

"Can I get up now sir?"

He looked down at her beautiful face, her bright eyes staring straight into his and her perfectly plump lips he so badly wanted to feel around his throbbing cock. He wanted to feel her tongue on him, those lips sucking on him while he bucked against her mouth violently. He wanted to hear her gag like a bitch.

But he did give her his goddamn word. Something he would have never done if he would've known how hard it was gonna be. How hard _he_ was gonna be. All the fucking time when she was around.

"You may get up now little wolf"

That was her cue. She placed both her hands on his sides and gripped tight as she pulled herself up ever so slowly. And all the way up, she seductively let her warm, half naked body glide against his. He inhaled sharply once he felt what she was doing. Not missing a spot in rubbing herself against him. Slowly… slowly… Along his legs, his rock hard groin, his pelvis and all the way up to his chest.

She heard him purr and even growl internally as she reached his chest and almost let her tongue out to taste him. Instead she softly brushed his nipple with her lips and then determinedly took a step away from him. Smirking at him as if she had just performed the most evil trick of her life.

"You shouldn't have done that little wolf. I can smell how wet you are now. Not that you weren't already soaking for me"

"Just wanted to show you that two can play this game" she replied haughtily "Goodnight mister Creed"


	12. Chapter 12: Third,,, Fuck it, just stay

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been kinda tied (I wish) to my bed by a food poisoning (didn't wish for the last part).  
Which was great fun. No it wasn't. What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't know, you're the one talking to yourself in an AN. Just shut the fuck up.  
**

* * *

"She doesn't belong here boss"

He narrowed his eyes but didn't look to his side.

"The fuck you talking 'bout Mystique?"

He was down in the lab, keeping an eye on his little captive as she slowly lingered her hands over Logan's chest, absorbing certain amounts of damage gradually. Making sure she wouldn't weaken herself too much since he still needed her. Or maybe he didn't… Stryker said one more try would possibly be enough.

"She does not belong with us. But you want her to stay" Mystique said as she stood next to him, neither one of them looking each other in the eye. Instead they looked at Ylva.

"Of course I want her to stay. She's a fucking powerful mutant with abilities that this Brotherhood needs"

The blue mutant chuckled "That's not why you want her to stay"

"If you know everything so well shape shifter, why don't you fucking tell me why I want her around"

"To warm your bed" Mystique simply stated.

Instantly, vivid images of all the different ways he could fuck the little wolf came to his mind. Mmmm, yes as soon as this was over and done with, as soon as Jimmy was alive, he'd drag her to his room to fuck her every way possible.

"So two birds, one stone. What's it to you?" he asked Mystique agitatedly.

"She's not at all like us Tooth'. Look at her: She's not a killer. I bet she hasn't killed anyone in her entire life. I mean; for Christ sake, healing people, seriously? Taking damage to safe other people's sorry asses. This is what she's been doing the last thirty years or so. Taking care of her disabled and mentally insane brother. Practically devoting her life to making his life worthy. Boss, even you can't be blind to this: she does not belong here. She won't wanna stay if you ask"

"I can make her stay!" he hissed without taking his eyes off Ylva.

"That you probably can. But you gave her your word and she will never fit in here. She is nothing like any of us. Instead of telling you to go fuck yourself, she's selflessly healing your brother"

Victor growled deeply "Selflessly my ass, I'll rip her to shreds if she doesn't do as I say"

Mystique scoffed, her boss was ridiculously stubborn "She doesn't give a shit about you threatening her life. Trust me: I recognize a woman with nothing to lose when I see one. She's helping you because she wants to"

* * *

According to Stryker, this would be Jimmy's last procedure. Now he just needed to rest and make it through the night. It was safe to say that he would finally be able to wake up in the morning.

Same story for Ylva. She was absolutely shattered after this last session with his brother. She literally almost dropped to the floor if Victor hadn't caught her.

He brought her up to their room and put her to bed. Let her rest for now. Her little body seemed broken but he knew she would restore soon enough, just like all the other times she had done this with Jimmy.

She woke up that night, only to find she was wrapped up in a pair of masculine feral arms. She shifted a little but he didn't give. Instead he only pulled her closer to his chest and moved his legs to entwine with hers. Now she was sure he was awake and purposely holding her in place. How she ended up in his arms was a mystery though. Just like the other day when they woke up like this…

If he would have moved her and forced her body to connect with his during the night, she would've woken up. Being a light sleeper and all. So there was only one explanation: they moved in their sleeps and this was the position their unconscious bodies preferred.

She shifted again. "Let go" she hissed.

"Why?" a content smirk on his face "I'm perfectly comfortable, aren't you?"

He put meaning to his words by letting one of his arms glide down her body, sending a tremor down her legs "Hm, you smell so good little wolf. I wanna eat you"

With his one arm wandering over her body, she took the opportunity to move away from him to the far side of her bed.

He growled. Uptight little bitch. She couldn't help getting wet for him and yet she didn't allow herself to give in. Well, he wasn't gonna take her if she denied him. Not that it had ever stopped him before. Things were just different this time. He wasn't sure how, but they just were.

"You feeling okay again?" he asked, meaning her physical condition after healing Jimmy.

"I'm fine. Can I please go back to sleep now sir?"

He turned on his back "Fine. Exciting day for you tomorrow, if you're lucky, you'll be a free woman again"

She froze "What do you mean if I'm lucky? You gave me your word"

He chuckled darkly "Let's just say I'm still thinking about it"

He yawned, turned around and went back to sleep.

Her breathing increased as did her anger. He gave her his word! Even Mystique said that you could trust him when he had sworn on his honor. How foolish… How stupid she had been! This was the fucking Brotherhood, he was Victor Creed! What good would his word do her? This was a crime organization, not a bloody social gathering. Of course he would never let her go if he didn't want to. He was a killer, a hunter and most of all: an Alpha wolf with a freshly claimed toy.

Tears burned behind her eyelids. How foolish she had been, how naive. Of course she had to help the Wolverine and of course she had to do whatever mister Creed told her to do if she ever wanted to see Jason again. But in the mean time she should have used the given opportunities to search for a way out. Because he was not just going to let her go.

She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth together. She was such a bloody fool! To trust such a predatory, sadistic, cruel and seductive man. Such a naïve little fool.

She heard his steady breath and figured he was already asleep again. Not a care in the world. But her entire life had just been turned upside down. If she didn't do what she had to do, she would never see Jason again. And he needed her more than anything.

There was only one thing she could do.

Ylva soundlessly got out of bed. It wasn't until then that she noticed she was wearing one of his shirts as a nightgown again. And the candle was burning too. He had changed her clothes and made a light for her in the dark.

She quickly shook her head. It didn't matter. A few acts of kindness would not erase all the brutality he had put her through. All the mood swings, all the threats. But what about the fact that he saved her life? What was that worth to her? God, this was so confusing! He had saved her life, twice. Because she came back for her brother after he set her free. It was such a long time ago but still she felt like she owed him the world for it.

But Jason was more important than this feral man. So without debating herself any longer, she walked over to the cabinet and took out the knife. _Her _knife. Her Musarama blade. This time she would not miss. She swallowed hard and before she could change her mind, she was already standing next to him, leaning over the bed with the blade merely two inches away from his throat.

If she did this, there was no going back. She would have to run and run fast. She would have to kill the man who had given her a real chance of living all those years ago. Not just her, but also her brother. It would have been so much easier for him to just get rid of the scrappy little feral girl in the cage. But instead he had chosen to set her free, to cloth her and protect her. To do the same for her brother when she came back that night. He owed her nothing and yet he had given her everything that night. She would never be what she was now, if he would've made a different decision that day. If he would have chosen the easy way out. The selfish way out.

And now she was standing over him, with a blade, meaning to back stab him at first chance.

This was not her… This was not a thing she would do… She couldn't. Not to anyone and most certainly not to him. He was supposed to be her knight. A dark knight, sure. But a knight still. One with mood swings and tendencies towards violence when things didn't go his way. One who wanted to possess her instead of… Well, one who's growls would make her purr and who's talons could set her skin on fire.

She closed her eyes and withdrew the blade. But before she could move away, his claw entwined her little wrist and pressed the blade to his throat.

"_Do it_"

She stared at him with wide eyes. Not able to believe what he just said.

"Do it!" he repeated in a hiss.

He could see the obvious confusion on her face. The fear, the doubt, confliction. Mingled with a teasing hint of arousal.

He smirked. Little wolf couldn't kill him. He could smell she never even wanted to. His hand gripped both her upper arms and the blade dropped to the floor. He stared into her eyes, they were more intense than ever.

In one swift move he flipped her over, her body pinned half beneath his and his hand around her waist.

He smirked and eyed her lips "Now for a moment there… I thought you were going to kill me… But I see you came to pay your debt little wolf"

She knew what debt he was speaking off. But that's not what she came here for… was it?

"No… I-"

He grumbled "You what? Can't help getting wet for me?"

He took both her wrists in one hand and brought them above her head. His other hand slicing through the fabric of her shirt, revealing her delicious body beneath him. A whimper of fear knotted up with a moan of pleasure. A very demanding moan.

He smirked as his other hand caressed her arms, all the way down to her shoulders, her collarbone, her chest… She started struggling underneath him. Trying to pull out of his fierce grip and moving her trembling legs around, trying to kick him violently. She groaned as she fought against him.

It amused him and he put more pressure on her limbs. His hand roamed down her stomach and his talon teased the top part of her panties. The more she wanted him, the more she struggled against him. And she struggled hard against him. He bared his teeth and growled at her.

She tried to get out of his grip, wiggled her body around to get away from him and tried to fight him with everything she (didn't) have. But her smell told a complete different tale. She fucking wanted him deep inside her. So why she wouldn't just give in and let him take her, was a fucking mystery to him. One he couldn't be arsed to unravel tonight.

His hand moved lower and lower…

"Awww!" A jolt of electricity shot right through her when she suddenly felt his knuckle between her soaking wet folds. She moaned loudly and threw her head back. He slowly rubbed the sensitive nub and inner lips. His mouth found her neck and he suckled hard on it. Wanting to possess, needing to claim. She stopped fighting. Her head was spinning and the only thing she could feel, was his hand between her legs. Rubbing her, circling her, forcing out feelings she was unfamiliar with nor could she control them.

To see her so needy, aching for him, her body begging for more of him, made his erection harder than ever. It was fucking painful by now. The way she moved against him, the smell of her arousal, how fucking wet she was, it drove him wild and he fought hard not to just fucking take her. But he wouldn't… not until she begged him for it. Instead, he continued the torturous pleasuring of her sensitive nub. Another moan. She was so fucking wet for him.

He growled possessively against her mouth and caught her lower lip between his teeth. One fang grazed the flesh, just hard enough to draw blood. He half expected her to put up a fight when his mouth touched hers. When he smelled a hint of blood coming from her lips. But instead she opened her mouth. He traced her lower lip with his tongue, teasingly finding the inside of her mouth.

"_Mine_" he growled.

His tongue dived into her mouth. At that moment, she would've agreed to anything. She couldn't even find the words to object, didn't want to. The only option she had was to buck against his hand, hoping it would never leave the inside of her thighs.

She hesitantly reached out with her tongue to touch his, to feel his lips. The second she did so, the kiss became aggressive, forceful. Her need awoke the feral inside him. It verified how badly she wanted him to claim her. He entered her mouth again and she welcomed him with hers. His tongue was rough but his lips were soft. She'd given up on trying to control her moaning pleads from underneath him. Her head was spinning way too fast for anything rational.

Her hands reached out to touch him, one trying to grab his hair and the other to feel his naked skin underneath her soft palms. It was pure instinct, trying to pull him closer, digging her nails into his shoulder blades, raking them over his bare back. She could feel every inch of muscles twitch underneath her hands.

He growled and tore away her panties in one swift move. Without saying a word he started lowering his lips. Jimmy once told him frails liked that, to be kissed everywhere and shit. Especially around the neck. Well his brother was right, when his lips suckled on her neck she arched wildly and dug her nails straight into him. He chuckled internally, sweet little bitch this little wolf. His mouth and tongue continued their journey down her body. Along her throat, her chest, he flicked his tongue over her nipple and downwards her bellybutton. He slowly opened her legs and almost lost focus over the scent of her juices, hitting him like a truck. He wanted to tear her open and just plunge inside her but fuck it! He wanted her to crave him, to beg him for it, to actually reach out to him.

He kissed the inside of her leg and her need was almost unbearable, tears stinging behind her eyes. If he was not going to finish this, she would kill him! Her need was more painful than any torture he could've put her through right now.

His canines carefully broke the skin of her thigh. Her moan of pain strangled up with pleasure. His tongue gliding upwards her legs as his hands held her tightly in place, opening her legs wide for him. Exposing her most private area to him. And after as much torture as she could take, he finally tasted her moist flesh. The mere flick of his tongue could've been enough for her to release but she fought hard to hold back, wanting more of his mouth and tongue between her thighs. He slowly, agonizingly licked the insides of her folds, flicking against her nub and catching it between his rough lips. He continuously brought her to the edge of release and then halted… over and over again until she felt like popping out of her own skin.

She ripped into the bed sheets and groaned. It was the first time he actually saw her expanded claws. He was intoxicated by the new form of power he held over her. How she arched her body for him, gasped and moaned in agony, wanting more of him, begging for more of him. How her limbs trembled as his tongue tasted her sweet flesh. Simply the fact that with a mere flick of his tongue, he could withdraw any reaction possible from her little body.

Reactions he had always thought to be impossible when it came to him.

"Hmmm, _Victor_" she moaned his name and he halted for a mere second, shocked by her panting and moaning his name. She'd never said his first name. He decided he liked it and quickly continued, wanting to hear it again and again and again. She tasted too fucking sweet in his mouth. He greedily stroked his tongue over her sex as his hands roamed her wide open legs. Her gasping increased and her body was on fire, trembling all over and he knew she was gonna come for him. This time he would let her. It made him feel proud, being able to make her come this fast. Or being able to make a frail come at all. His own little wolf.

She arched wildly, the fire building up to an almost painful outburst. She wouldn't be able to stop her orgasm this time if she wanted to. Her breathing was absolutely ragged and finally the buildup tension shattered all around her as she released. She never even noticed how she screamed his name as he made her come, driving his claws into her legs, holding her still and his mouth driving her into the pleasure which had consumed her completely. A surge of animal pride shot through him when she came for him.

He worked his way up her body. She was still panting and trembling all over when she suddenly felt something incredibly broad pressed against her entrance. Her eyes wide flew open and met his grinning gaze. He was going to fuck this little frail into destruction. Her eyes were suddenly fearful. He opened her legs even wider and licked his lips while his hand entwined her throat.

"Tell me you want me, beg me for it" he demanded.

She blushed and arched her back for him, wanting to feel him inside her. His finger found her delicate swollen nob again and she yelped when he massaged it.

"Say it!" he hissed.

She moaned and arched up against the tip of his cock "Please—"

He growled and held on tighter, trying to enter her slowly but her body was too ready for him. He didn't wanna fucking hurt her, but it would be done. He slid straight up to her barrier and she arched beneath him, gasping for more. If he would've noticed, her small wince of pain would've stopped him, it would've made him go slower. But he didn't notice. He was too far gone. It felt too damn good to be inside her, finally inside her tightness, so he pushed forward sharply and deep into her with a wild roar.

She screamed, the inevitable pain of being stretched too wide made her do it. She struggled for a moment but he pulled back and slammed brutally into her. He let go of her throat and caught her lips with his "Mine" he growled into her mouth.

Her moans were a mix of pain and panic. But every time he drew himself from her, it subsided. Making room for painful pleasure. He wanted to give her body time to adjust but she arched underneath him, her need drove him to the edge. It disabled him to hold back any longer and he continuously drove out and slammed back into her.

The scent of blood hit the air and he fucking loved it. He kissed her roughly, demandingly, letting her know who was alpha. Her tightness could've milked him in seconds but he focused hard on control. Wanting to enjoy her as long as possible. Then again, he could do her as many times as he wished.

His big hand roamed down her throat, her breasts, her stomach and held on tight to her legs as he continuously rammed forward. Her body shaking with every hard thrust. At first it felt like he was tearing her apart but now… the pain started to move to the back ground and slowly knotted up with pleasure, like the pleasure when he was licking her but different. More intense. Way more intense.

He rubbed one curled finger against her clit, wanting her to come again. This time around him so he could feel it, be a part of it. Within minutes she obeyed his command and came for him a second time. He felt her climax around his cock and he pressed his mouth on hers, capturing her cry of release.

He had expected her to fall back, completely limp. But the opposite happened. Her orgasm was fuel for her engine, and his, it made her want more. It made her more needy and demanding. She grinded against him, driving him deeper inside her and forbidding him to be gentle. He completely gave up on trying to control his inner beast and fucked her as if there was no tomorrow.

There was blood, pain, pleasure, roaring. Until he felt her clench around him again, her inner muscles strangling his cock. Knowing she would come for him again, made it impossible to hold back and he finally released himself inside her with an almost animalistic roar.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged and his body in a state of absolute fatigue.

But within five minutes she looked up at him, slightly biting her lip and he knew what time it was. A certain heat radiated from her eyes, demanding he'd relieve her. He grinned lustfully and flipped her over, filling her as she growled for him.

And that's pretty much how they spend the rest of the night. Filling the Brotherhood facility with their wild roars and animal sounds as the other members fought hard to ignore what was happening on the top floor.

* * *

"Stay with me"

He whispered it softly in her ear when he thought she was asleep. Finally asleep after not getting enough of each other. Because the first time just fueled them for another, and another, and another. Until they finally collapsed and without saying a word to each other, fell asleep within seconds.

She groggily turned around "Mister Creed?"

He growled "My name's Victor! Not mister Creed when you're naked in my bed"

She turned around to look him in the eye "Yeah well, my name is Ylva and not little wolf" she hissed.

He gave her a bemused look as he moved some strings of hair behind her face.

"You remind me of a little wolf. You howl like one too" he grinned down at her "And since I'm obviously the Alpha, I demand that you stay here with me"

She laughed softly "Victor, I can't, I-"

"Yes you can… and I can make you stay Ylva" he replied sternly.

"I know you can. But… You gave me your word and I have Jason to take care of"

"So I'll have him brought here"

"He can't be around you and your people. He's dangerous to anyone but me. Well, probably not to you either I guess, since you're feral. But… this Brotherhood… it's all about criminal activities and even killing. I'm no good at that nor do I wish to be. I'm a music teacher and a pianist Victor. What job would you have me do?"

He smirked as he climbed on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head but only slightly pressuring them.

"Well, since you asked" he mused softly "You could be my personal assistant"

She giggled as his hand made its way over her breasts, stomach and down to her legs.

"Ooooh right… personal assistant and what exactly does a personal assistant do? I mean, what would be my job description? Because I'm not sure I would be suitable for the job"

"Well, I've never had one but I hear they give great massages. Trust me, the job would suit you"

"Ah okay… great massages, what else?"

"You have to draw me baths and rub my shoulders while I'm in it"

"Mmm yeah, so far I think I got it down, any other stuff they do?"

"They wear no clothes what so ever…"

"No clothes" she looked down at herself "Check"

"You cannot ever interrupt me or tell me that I'm wrong"

She inhaled sharply and gave him a painful look "Ouch, I think that's a hard limit for me"

"You'd warm my bed and spread your legs without complaint whenever I say so"

His words made her blush, no matter how many times they had sex by now, this kind of bluntness would always make her blush she feared.

"So what do you say?" he asked most seriously.

She took a deep breath "Victor, no" she stated determinedly "I can't"

He growled agitatedly "Yes you can! And you will and that's final!"

She pursed her lips together, trying hard to suppress a giggle.

"Something funny about that little wolf?"

She slowly moved her hand up and touched his cheek attentively "Victor, you're acting like a little kid who doesn't get his way"

He scoffed "I don't even know what that means, not getting my way"

"It means I'm not going to stay mister Creed" she said most seriously, trying hard to disguise the hurt in her voice and eyes. Because she would miss this.

And him.

"Well little wolf" he finally said as he climbed on top of her "Then I'm just gonna have to convince you otherwise"

He flipped her over and pressed against her entrance from behind. One of his claws digging into her hair, tugging it forcefully and bringing a sharp cry to her lips. Her hungry need was filled when he entered her brutally. She arched her back downwards, her face digging into the pillows as she urged him to go deeper. He growled and brought his face down to her neck, soft nips sending shivers down her spine.

His teeth reached the area where her shoulder met her neck and he broke the flesh, biting her fiercely. She cried as the blood run down her shoulder. Now she was marked. Now she was his. A way stronger bond than any normal bond of marriage, partnership or contract. She was his mate now. He had claimed her and she would carry his mark for the rest of her life. Now she would not leave him.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you think. I always struggle with these kinds of chapters lol.**


	13. Chapter 13: Torn

A loud knock on the door woke him up in an agitated mood which instantly calmed down when he remembered last night. He smirked lustfully. Little wolf came to his bed and he finally fucked her in every way imaginable. Some ways were probably invented only last night. And he had marked her. So now she was his. But in a different way than when he had abducted her. Then she was his to do with as he pleased but now… now she was… _his._

"Am I still your captive?" she had seductively asked him after the… well, he couldn't remember how many times it was they 'mated'. He guessed that was the right phrase to use since he had marked her and she was now his mate. And when it was your mate, it was a lot more than just 'fucking'.

"No" he smirked as he pulled her close, his claws marking soft trails on her shoulder "You are now… my captive for an indefinite amount of time. But you're definitely mine" he added in a low growl.

It didn't come out as threatening as he wanted it to though. It even made her snicker a little bit.

"What does that mean Victor? 'Mine'?"

"It just means you're mine" he stated determinedly.

And that was it. Victor Creed logic. He wasn't going to waste another minute discussing this. This was how it would be and she had to stop asking dumb-ass questions.

She smiled and turned around, his chest covering her back entirely, his talons moving in slow circles over her legs.

He slowly licked the place where he marked her and whispered; "What do you think you're doing?"

Her eyes fluttered "Sleeping? I'm shattered"

He chuckled and lifted one of her legs to find her entrance "Not yet little wolf" he teased her wet folds with the tip of his cock.

"Are you kidding me?! Victor, oh my God, I'm so sore, like… everywhere. I've lost count how many times we-" she blushed and stammered "And, I can't anymore"

"Mmmm" he groaned sarcastically "Poor little wolf, all roughed up and torn apart. Shouldn't smell so fucking ready for me then" he growled and pushed forward, straight into her tight core.

"I waited a whole fucking week for you" he groaned as he grabbed her hips and pushed into her "I've been real patient with you little wolf, real fucking patient"

It didn't take any convincing on his side. She started moving with him as soon as he'd entered her. She liked the soreness when he filled her, when he slammed into her and when his nails broke her skin.

He reminisced on how tight she was, how wet and mind numbingly tight. Best sex he ever had. Even though there was no rape or pleads for mercy involved. There was still blood and his mate aching underneath him, begging for more.

Anyway, that was last night and now she wasn't in his bed, which made him angry. She wasn't in the shower either. She had been up for a while since her scent was only vaguely present.

Another knock on the door.

He growled "Come in"

Mystique walked in. Another disappointed. He had hoped maybe it was his wolf. With breakfast or something. He scoffed at the idea. That high maintenance little bitch would never make him breakfast unless he ordered her to. Although last night may have changed about everything, not her stubborn and uptight character.

"What you want shape shifter?" he snapped.

"There's a situation downstairs… you won't be happy"

He growled and got out of bed to grab a pair of boxers and a shirt. Once he put them one, he pushed past Mystique "I was having some damn fine dreams shifter, so this better be fucking serious"

She didn't answer and smelled like she was on edge. Mystique was never on edge. She simply didn't care enough about stuff to experience those kinds of emotions. So this probably was fucking serious.

She told him the situation was in the lab and so that's where they went. He pushed through the doors and saw several of his workers gathered around the room. He narrowed his eyes on the two scientists who stood next to his brother.

"My brother awake yet?" Creed barked, angry that his little wolf wasn't in his bed when he woke up.

"We're waking him up right now sir" the scientist told him.

He turned to Mystique "Then why the fuck did you wake me shifter?"

"To see this" she answered as she gestured to her right.

Creed walked around her and moved several tables out of the way. The hint of blood guiding him towards the object Mystique wanted to show him.

It was the body of William Stryker. Dead on the floor. Surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

He scoffed slightly "She really did it" he almost whispered "She fucking killed him"

For some strange reason it made him smirk. A sick sense of pride made his cock twitch for her. He realized now: she didn't sleep with him because she had a debt to pay. She did not sleep with him because she wanted him to finish Stryker. But he had known that already. She'd enjoyed it way too much. She did it because she wanted to. Because she_ chose_ him.

He narrowed his eyes "Where is she?"

Mystique handed him a little piece of paper and swallowed carefully "This note was pinned on the body"

He unfolded the note and had to read it several time to grasp its content.

_It's been fun. Thanks.  
-X- Little Wolf_

_p.s. fix your security system, it's a joke._

That's why her scent was only vaguely present. She had done the absolute last thing he expected her to do. She had fucking left him. He never noticed the insane growling from his own throat. The ground under his feet disappeared. Everything seemed to go black. And he had never felt as murderous as he did right now.

He looked over at the body of William Stryker once more. The note still tightly in his hand, his knuckles turning white due to cut off blood. Several of his Brotherhood members were moving back slowly, making sure they were not around when hell would break loose.

And once it had broken lose, not a single chair or table was standing, no door was still in its frames and no scientist was alive. The lab was wrecked, glass shattered everywhere, scientist guts spilled over the floor and one Brotherhood member was standing in the corner, eyeing it all. Even Mystique had never seen her boss this furious. She was not a woman to be tangled with. But right now, she was completely frozen in her spot. Absolutely sure he would snap her neck for bringing him the news.

Later on, she would realize that the only thing saving her from a feral claw to the stomach, was the fact that another feral mutant started slowly waking up. Logan's eyes twitched, his breath hitched and he groaned softly. Victor's eyes instantly focused on his younger brother and he was next to him within a second.

He reached for his brothers shoulders to keep him steady "Jimmy"

Logan's eyes twitched once more and slowly opened up "Victor?"

"Brother" Victor gasped in disbelieve.

He stared at his little brother in disbelieve for several minutes. The brother he never thought he would have again. The asshole who left him in Lagos, Africa. The biggest pain in the ass you could imagine having around when growing up. The one person who had needed him more than anyone. The one person who understood about the troubles of feral mutations, feral instincts and mostly their drives and bloodlust. Jimmy could always sense what was going on. It was almost like they were in each other's head. Which was also a huge pain in the ass.

"Sir?" Mystique carefully came forward "Should I send out a patrol to find her?"

Victor tensed significantly "No" he growled "Let the bitch run. I don't need her"

It was then, the moment he spoke those words, that he realized she never marked him that night. He had marked her, he had chosen her. But she never marked him.

Logan painfully narrowed his eyes "Victor… what did you do?" he barely managed to ask, still groggy from his coma.

Victor groaned "I'll explain later. You're awake, 's all that matters"

* * *

**AN: This is the end of Little Wolf, for now. Don't be hateful until after you've read my author's note explaining everything. Sweet dreams.**


	14. Important author's note

First of all: thank you all so much for the support and just simply the fact that you liked this story. It makes me happy. I completely understand you dislike the ending. I don't like bad endings either.

BUT!

From the moment I started working on Little Wolf, it was always meant to be a short story. A short story with Stockholm Syndrome tendencies because I find that incredibly sexy. She gets captured, they want each other and I've always wanted her to leave in the end.

For two reasons:  
1 = There is a sequel to this story! Hurray! Which I've been working on for the last few weeks. A few chapters are already finished although it's not as easy as I thought it would be so I might need some time before I start uploading (1 -2 months?)  
2 = I see no future for Ylva staying with Victor in the Brotherhood. I also don't see Victor quitting on his current activities just because he wants to be with his mate. He might just force her to stay with him. And she would only be partly happy because she wants to stay with him, she really does want to be with him, but she also wants what's best for Jason. So she left.

So from the beginning, I've always wanted the story to end this way because I have several ideas for the sequel. Like I said, I'm struggling a little with the sequel so even though I've got the major plot down, if you have any ideas: let me know! That'd be great.

And for those who wanted Wolverine/Ylva dialogue, that is also planned for the sequel. Where we meet a healthy, alive and kickin' Logan.

Expect it somewhere around the end of June. Perhaps sooner but probably the end of June. Because I also have exams coming up. And don't ever think that I won't write the sequel, because I never just leave a story.

-xxx- Nathalie


End file.
